True Love
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no soportaba verlo sufriendo por otra mujer.  JISBON.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Jane llegó temprano como de costumbre a la oficina del CBI. Estaba en la cocina preparándose un té. Lisbon entró y lo vio.

Lisbon: "Buen día." Dijo abriendo la nevera.

El no respondió. Solo se dedicó a mover el hilo del té en la taza. Estaba completamente distraído.

Lisbon: "Buen día." Repitió un poco más fuerte.

Jane: "Buen día." Dijo sobresaltándose un poco, en voz baja y sin mirar a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Y a ti que te pasa?"

Jane negó con la cabeza. Lisbon se detuvo a su lado, cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

Jane: "Mira Lisbon, hoy no me levanté bien. Déjame tranquilo." Dijo tomando la taza de té y retirándose de la cocina.

Lisbon: "Oh… ahora se invirtieron los papeles?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

XXX

Lisbon salió de la cocina y lo vio sentado en el sofá. Estaba supuestamente leyendo el periódico. Lo miro detenidamente con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que el sabia que ella estaba ahí. Sabía que la estaba ignorando por completo. Vio como levantó más el periódico para que ni lo viera. Eso la enojó. Se retiró a su oficina.

XXX

Rigsby: "Todo bien?"

Jane asintió.

Cho: "No parece." Dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Rigsby: "Las cosas no fueron muy bien en casa ayer?"

Jane bajó el periódico.

Jane: "Doy todo por el todo y a ella parece no importarle. De momento todo está bien, y luego todo se desmorona. Me está tomando el pelo y creo que disfruta hacerlo."

Rigsby: "Vaya, el hombre que todas las mentes lee y no puede leer ni entender la de su esposa."

Cho: "Que ironía."

Van Pelt entró y los tres hombres guardaron silencio.

Van Pelt: "Buen día."

"Buen día." Dijeron Cho y Rigsby al unísono. Jane solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Lisbon: "Tenemos un caso." Dijo entrando a la oficina.

XXX

Llegaron de la escena del crimen y de entrevistar a familiares y sospechosos durante la tarde. Jane encuentra un sobre manila legal en el que se supone que es su escritorio, el cual nunca o casi nunca utiliza. Lo toma en sus manos. Siente algo de nervios. Se sienta en el sofá, cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y piensa unos momentos si abrirlo o no.

Sus compañeros lo observan, pero él está tan perdido en su mundo que ni cuenta se da de ello. Abre el sobre, respira profundo y saca el documento que se encuentra dentro. Abre la boca un poco al ver el contenido. No puede ser cierto. Todo menos esto. Deja caer el documento en sus piernas y recuesta la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá. Mira al techo respirando profundo tratando de procesar lo que le dejaron encima del escritorio.

Van Pelt: "Estas bien?"

Jane asintió. Obviamente no era nada convincente.

Lisbon salió de la oficina y se dirigió al equipo.

Lisbon: "Bueno chicos, con todo lo que hemos recopilado creo que tenemos un caso bien solido hasta ahora. Espero que no aparezca nada que lo estropee." Dijo mirando lo que Jane tenía en sus manos. "Qué es eso, Jane? No me digas que encontraste alguna evidencia que no has entregado."

Jane: "No, no tiene que ver con el caso. Es personal." Dijo mirando al techo.

Lisbon: "Claro. Siempre haces lo mismo. Cuantas veces he dicho que no hagas eso?" Dijo arrebatándole literalmente el documento de sus piernas.

Jane: "Oye!" Se sobresaltó con enojo.

La cara de Lisbon cambió de colores al leer el encabezamiento del documento que tenía en sus manos. Lo bajó avergonzada y lo entregó a Jane.

Lisbon: "Lo siento." Dijo y trató de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. "Pensé…"

Jane se levantó del sofá y la miro seriamente.

Jane: "Si, siempre piensas lo mismo de mi. Ya saciaste tu curiosidad? Me alegro." Dijo molesto. "Estaré por ahí si me necesitan." Dijo a todos y salió de allí.

XXX

Jane estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería que se encuentra en la esquina de la cuadra del CBI. Tenía la mirada perdida. Lisbon se acercó a él. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que estaba allí.

Lisbon: "Puedo?" Dijo refiriéndose a si podía sentarse junto a él en la mesa.

El asintió. Había un silencio incomodo.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Olvidado."

Lisbon: "Si necesitas hablar…"

Jane: "Desde que Red John nos quitó a nuestra hija… todo ha sido tan terrible. He intentado hacer de todo para salvar nuestro matrimonio. Le he dicho de tener otro hijo, de tomar terapias de pareja, tantas cosas. Pero nada de eso funcionó. Me culpa por la muerte de ella. Me odia."

En otras circunstancias no hablaría, pero sentía una carga tan fuerte en el pecho que necesitó decirlo.

Lisbon: "Dijiste que las cosas habían mejorado."

Jane: "Eso pensé. Ya veo que no. Quiere el divorcio cómo pudiste ver. Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Yo la amo." Dijo con dolor en su rostro.

Lisbon no encontraba las palabras correctas. Solo se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él. Sabía que el necesitaba un abrazo sincero así que no dudo en dárselo. El la abrazó igualmente colocando su mejilla en su hombro. Ella podía sentir la respiración y el corazón acelerados de Jane. Frotó su espalda para calmarlo. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así con él, pero le dolía que el abrazo fuese en esas circunstancias. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no soportaba verlo sufriendo por otra mujer que para colmo había llegado mucho antes que ella a su vida y que era su esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al rato regresaron al CBI. Para sorpresa de Jane, Annie, su esposa, estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolo. El se acercó a ella mientras Lisbon caminaba rápidamente hacia su oficina disimulando no darse cuenta de que Annie estaba allí.

Jane: "Que haces aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Annie: "Ya lo pensaste?"

Jane: "Este no es el lugar. Hablemos de esto en casa cuando salga de trabajar." Dijo tranquilamente.

Annie se levantó y lo miró seriamente.

Annie: "Quiero la casa, la mitad de lo que hay en el banco…."

Jane sonrió irónico.

Jane: "Ni siquiera he dicho si lo voy a firmar."

Annie: "Ah no lo piensas firmar?"

Jane la miró atónito. Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby se hacían los que no escuchaban, pero en realidad se escuchaba la conversación completa.

Annie: "No me mires así y decídete pronto."

Jane: "Vaya, no pensé que quisieras deshacerte de mí con tanta rapidez."

Annie: "Debí hacerlo desde lo que pasó con nuestra hija."

Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo directo al corazón de Jane. Se quedó sin palabras.

Annie: "Es lo mejor para los dos. Además, podrás seguir tu vida con tu nueva chica."

Jane: "Nueva chica? De qué diablos hablas?" Levantó la voz un poco.

Annie: "Crees que no lo sé? Ya no me tocas!" Ella la levantó un poco más.

Jane: "Y como quieres que te toque si no me permites acercarme a ti?" Dijo esta vez bajando un poco el tono. "Claro… ladrón juzga por su condición." Añadió.

Annie: "Que?" Dijo levantando la voz otra vez.

Jane: "Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo el imbécil de Carlos te mira y de cómo tu le ríes las gracias?"

Y ahí la discusión terminó, pero no de la mejor manera. La cachetada que recibió Jane al parecer se escuchó por todo el piso del CBI. Los tres agentes quedaron estupefactos. Jane se llevó la mano a la cara y la fulminó con la mirada.

Jane: "Bien." Dijo retirándose del lugar.

Annie se acomodó el cabello, se arregló la blusa y luego miró a los presentes.

Annie: "Que pasen buenas tardes." Dijo para luego retirarse.

XXX

Jane estaba en el baño tratando de recuperar la compostura. Ya no sentía tristeza sino rabia. Estuvo par de minutos allí en lo que se calmó. Ni siquiera notó que su mejilla estaba marcada notablemente. Su mujer tenía muy buena mano.

Salió del baño y notaba todas las miradas encima de él. Tendría que lidiar con eso lo que restaba del día.

XXX

Lisbon caminó por el pasillo con sus pertenencias. Ya era hora de irse a casa. Vio a Jane tumbado en el sofá.

Lisbon: "Te piensas quedar aquí?"

Jane: "No sería la primera vez." Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Lisbon: "No tienes hambre?" Dijo acercándose un poco.

Jane: "En realidad no." Dijo luego de suspirar.

Lisbon: "Ok…"

Jane: "Pero puedo acompañarte." Dijo esta vez abriendo los ojos.

Lisbon: "Si lo deseas." Dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Jane se levantó del sofá, tomo su chaqueta y salieron juntos del CBI.

XXX

Lisbon: "Acabaste comprándote algo de comer." Dijo viendo como Jane le echaba aderezo a sus patatas.

El sonrió mientras lo hacía.

Jane: "Me estaba muriendo de hambre y no me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí ese olor tan rico..."

Lisbon: "Ya veo." Dijo al ver como se echaba un buen bocado a la boca. Se quedó observándolo por un momento y al ver que él la miró por un segundo, tomó un pedazo de carne con su tenedor.

Jane: "Estoy comiendo como un cerdo? Lo siento." Dijo esta vez echándose casi una carcajada y llevándose una servilleta a la boca.

Lisbon: "No… bueno…" dijo ella riéndose ahora de igual forma.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Jane: "Hello." Dijo finalmente contestando la llamada. "Sí, estoy con la otra, por qué?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró. Jane volvió a mirar su teléfono celular.

Jane: "Me colgó." Dijo colocándolo sobre la mesa.

Lisbon: "Me imagino."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Jane: "Quieres decirme algo."

Lisbon: "Yo?"

Jane: "Hay alguien más en esta mesa al que le pueda hablar directamente?"

Lisbon: "No." Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Jane la observó detenidamente.

Lisbon: "Que me miras?"

Jane: "Estoy leyendo tu mente."

Lisbon: "No me digas." Dijo ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. "Que estoy pensando a ver?"

Jane: "No me gusta verlo triste. Como quisiera encontrar la manera en que se sintiera mejor."

Lisbon se quedó atontada por un momento, pero reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo.

Lisbon: "No es cierto." Dijo tomando el vaso de refresco y llevándoselo a la boca.

Jane: "Ajá, tu lenguaje corporal me lo confirma."

Lisbon: "Por supuesto."

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lisbon: "Hay alguien que le guste ver triste a otra persona. Acaso tu si?"

Jane: "Claro que no. No es un pecado. Por qué te sonrojas?"

Lisbon: "No me sonrojo."

Jane tomó el centro de mesa que tenía un pequeño espejo por un lado y lo mostró a Lisbon para que se mirara en él.

Jane: "Que es eso? Te salió salpullido de repente o algo así?" Dijo divertido.

Lisbon: "Oh ya basta!" Dijo esta vez disimulando enojo.

Jane colocó el centro de mesa en su lugar y dejó ir su sonrisa.

Jane: "Siento haberte tratado duro durante el día."

Lisbon: "Tranquilo. Yo se que tú no eres así. Estabas muy tenso. Eso es todo. Además, creo que te molesté bastante."

Jane: "Me diste una cucharada de mi propia medicina."

Lisbon: "Si… que se siente, eh?"

Jane: "Estamos a mano."

Los dos sonrieron. Jane miró el reloj de Lisbon y suspiró.

Jane: "Me tengo que ir."

Lisbon asintió.

Jane: "Nos vemos mañana. Que descanses." Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Lisbon: "Igual, Jane." Dijo sonriéndole un poco y viendo como se alejaba del lugar.

Lisbon respiró profundo con el vaso de soda en las manos. Sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por él estaba mal. El era casado y aunque tenía problemas matrimoniales, seguía enamorado de su esposa. No podía sacar esa mirada y esa sonrisa juguetonas de su cabeza. Ese hombre la iba a volver loca.

* * *

Como va hasta ahora? Que hacemos con Annie? La tiramos por un risco (precipicio)? Es broma. xD

Se que mucha gente la piensa como una mujer buena, sumisa... (hasta yo), pero la realidad es que no tenemos la mas minima idea de como era. Y si era todo lo contrario? Bueno... ahi les dejo. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Viernes 8 de la noche.

Jane estacionó su auto detrás del de Annie en su residencia. Bajó de el y entró a la casa. No había signos de Annie en el recibidor, en la sala, en la cocina, en el comedor ni en el family. Debía estar en la habitación.

Jane abrió la nevera, bebió un poco de agua y subió directo a la habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó. Solo se veía la luz que provenía del baño ya que la puerta de este estaba entre abierta y la luz de la habitación apagada.

Entró a la habitación y se quito la chaqueta y el chaleco dejándolos en la cama. Miró a la mesita de noche. Había licor en ella. Sintió preocupación. Miró al baño y escuchó algo.

Jane: "Annie." Caminó hacia el baño y se detuvo en frente de la puerta.

Ahí estaba su esposa, sentada en el suelo llorando como una niña pequeña, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Jane respiró profundo. Se acercó y se sentó de cuclillas frente a ella.

Jane: "Annie."

Annie: "Vete Patrick."

Jane no se movió.

Jane: "Mírame."

Ella levantó la cabeza un poco para encontrarse con él. Se notaba que llevaba rato llorando.

Jane: "Hasta cuando vas a estar atormentándote así?

Annie: "Tu sabes hasta cuándo. Este dolor no se va a ir hasta que encuentres al maldito que mató a mi bebé. Lo prometiste y no lo has cumplido!" Le gritó en la cara.

Jane: "Lo encontraré."

Annie: "Cuando?" Dijo con desesperación.

Jane: "Ven a la cama. No puedes quedarte aquí así. Tienes que dormir." Dijo ofreciéndole sus manos.

Annie: "Lárgate. Quiero estar sola.

Jane soltó un suspiro profundo, pero no se fue. Se sentó pegado a la pared justo al lado de ella. Tomó su mano y la halo un poco hacia él. Estaba rabiosa, resentida, dolida. Se resistió por un momento, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para ver a su marido otra vez no pudo contenerse más, cayó en sus brazos estallando en llanto nuevamente.

Estuvieron así un largo rato. Jane comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje entre medio del cerebelo y el cuello. Sabía perfectamente que eso la relajaba. Mientras lo hacia la observaba. Desde el ángulo que se encontraba se podían ver las marcas que tenía en el pecho y parte del cuello. Unas marcas visibles, pero menos dolorosas que las que llevaba en su corazón. Jane no pudo evitar llorar también. Su mujer había sobrevivido a un ataque brutal de Red John y podía sentir como ella hubiese querido haber muerto igualmente que su pequeña.

Annie se quedó dormida en su pecho. El se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La acostó y la arropó. Fue a darse un baño y cuando regresó se quedo observándola unos minutos acostado al lado de ella en la cama. No tenia sueño. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Jane despertó minutos antes de que la alarma sonara. Sintió la respiración caliente de su esposa en la parte de atrás de su cuello. El se había quedado dormido de espaldas hacia ella y ahora ella estaba pegada en su espalda abrazándolo por la cintura.

Jane dio vuelta poco a poco para quedar boca arriba. Ella se movió para abrazarlo más. Estaba profundamente dormida. El se quedó observándola con una mirada triste. Quería saber que era lo que ella sentía y quería, pero era difícil. Annie no era como todas las personas con las que Jane se relacionó. Nunca pudo manipularla, hipnotizarla ni nada por el estilo. Ella se burlaba de él por eso y eso a él lo volvía loco. Se enamoro de ella perdidamente. Era diferente a las demás. En realidad era el conjunto de todo lo que él buscaba en una chica; coqueta, inteligente, platicadora, directa, comprensiva, madura… y por supuesto, algo de atrevida, algo manipuladora, algo como él.

El problema que tenían ahora es que ninguno de los dos eran los mismos. La terrible tragedia que los ha sacudido los ha hecho cambiar a ambos. Ya no son aquella pareja 'perfecta' y lamentablemente el sexo no lo es todo en una relación.

Jane apagó la alarma antes de que sonara. No quería que Annie se despertara. Se levantó cuidadosamente. Se preparó para irse a trabajar. Bajó a la cocina. Preparó desayuno y le dejó el de ella dentro del microondas. Subió a la habitación y le dejó una nota. "Desayuno listo. 10 segundos en high. Te quiero."

Es el hombre perfecto o es un tonto? Ella le entabla una demanda de divorcio, le monta un show en su propio trabajo y lo agrede y él solo la hace molestar con un comentario de "Estoy con la otra.", porque lo demás ha sido aguantar sus arranques, estar a su lado para consolarla, prepararle un rico desayuno y decirle te quiero. No… falta más.

Mientras iba camino al trabajo llamó a Amelia, la mejor amiga de Annie.

Amelia: "Dime Patrick." Respondió algo seca.

Patrick: "Amelia, podrías acompañar a Annie hoy? No se… llévatela de paseo, de compras, yo que sé."

Amelia: "Pasó algo?" Dijo esta vez preocupada.

Patrick: "Está deprimida otra vez."

Amelia: "Esta bien. Lo haré. Patrick…"

Jane: "Dime."

Amelia: "Nada."

Patrick: "Si, ya me entregó el documento legal. Aun no sé, aun no sé." Dijo sinceramente. No sabía si Annie lo estaba probando o si quería romper la relación definitivamente, pero de que lo tenía histérico, lo tenía.

Amelia: "Esta bien. Hablamos después. Iré a buscarla durante el día."

Patrick: "Gracias." Colgó.

XXX

Llegó al CBI y la primera cara que vio fue la de Lisbon.

Jane: "Buen día." Dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Lisbon: "Buen día." Dijo mirándolo detenidamente. Quería preguntarle que había pasado, pero eso era algo que no le incumbía. "Todo bien?" Se limitó a decir.

Jane: "Bueno, no como quisiera, pero ahí le vamos. Traje donas, quieres?"

Lisbon: "Para la dieta?" Dijo sin poder evitar mirarlo algo coqueta.

Jane: "Para la dieta." Afirmó con sarcasmo y mirándola de igual forma.

Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada coqueta que le tiró al ver su reacción y trato de controlarse.

Lisbon: "Bueno, gracias." Tomó una y caminó hacia su oficina.

El la siguió con sus ojos y sonreía mientras se alejaba.

Van Pelt: "Jane, necesito que veas algo del caso." Se dio cuenta de la mirada y la sonrisa tontas de él.

Jane: "Si? Ok. Voy ahora."

* * *

Que le estará pasando a nuestro Jane? Especulen. :) jijiji


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una semana después, jueves, 8 de la noche.

Jane: "Dame otro." Le dijo al bartender en la barra.

…

_Flashback_

_Dos horas y media antes._

_Jane entró a su casa con el sobre legal en sus manos. Cuando abrió la puerta de en frente escuchó el piano de la sala. Su esposa estaba tocando en él. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Vio y disfruto la pieza que tocó; Mozart, número 16 en Do mayor, movimiento 3. _

_Cuando terminó la pieza, Jane se quedó observando el teclado del piano pensativo. Ella lo miró algo seria. El suspiró y puso el sobre encima del piano. Sacó los papeles. Buscó la última hoja. Sacó su bolígrafo de su bolsillo y puso la mano encima de la línea que le tocaba firmar. Miró a Annie. Quería saber si ella estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería. _

_Ella no hizo ni un leve de movimiento para impedir nada. Solo se quedó observándolo. Al Jane verla, sintió un nudo en el pecho. Firmó la última hoja sin pensarlo mucho e inició las restantes. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, empujó el documento hacia ella._

_Jane: "Eres libre." Dijo con la intención de levantarse._

_Ella le tomó la mano y no dejó que lo hiciera. El la miró a los ojos._

_Annie: "Yo te quiero, Patrick, pero creo que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer."_

_Jane: "Claro." Dijo no muy convencido. _

_Annie: "Tu sabes que sí."_

_Es cierto, él sabía que si, pero no quería aceptarlo._

_Annie: "Me voy a ir un tiempo del país. Voy a tratar de comenzar de nuevo."_

_Jane solo asintió. El nudo que tenía en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar._

_Annie: "Necesitamos darnos un tiempo ambos."_

_Jane: "Y para darnos un tiempo tenemos que divorciarnos."_

_Annie: "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré por allá."_

_Jane: "Cuando te vas?" _

_Annie: "En par de días."_

_Jane: "Buen viaje."_

…

"No llores por una mujer. No vale la pena." Bajó de la nube al escuchar esas palabras del bartender. "Deberías celebrar. Vas a tener una nueva vida. Vas a poder salir a donde quieras, con quien quieras, llegar a la hora que te dé la gana los fines de semana. Estar con varias chicas…" Dijo el hombre empujándole el brazo. "Nunca has estado con dos a la vez?" Añadió preguntándole en voz baja. Jane sonrió.

XXX

4 horas después, el teléfono de Lisbon sonó.

Lisbon: "Lisbon." Contestó como si nada. Ella se acostaba tarde. Ni tenía idea de la hora que era. Estaba viendo películas.

Jane: "Oye… que tal si vienes y te das par de shots conmigo."

Lisbon: "Estas borracho?" Dijo al escuchar la voz de Jane. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así. Miró el reloj. "Jane, estás loco? Mañana hay que estar temprano en la oficina. Sabes que tenemos cosas pendientes del caso."

Jane: "Mehh… más sano no puedo estar."

Lisbon: "Oh, sí, claro. Te escuchas fenomenal. Donde estas? Por qué me llamas a mi? Dile a tu mujer que te vaya a buscar."

Jane: "Muchas preguntas corridas…"

Lisbon: "Llamaré a Annie para que te vaya a buscar."

Jane: "No. No la llames."

Lisbon notó el cambio en su voz.

Lisbon: "Que pasó, Jane?"

Jane: "Firmé los papeles."

Entonces Lisbon comprendió.

Lisbon: "Oh… te voy a buscar. Dime donde estas."

XXX

Media hora más tarde, Lisbon entró al lugar y vio a Jane sentado en la barra echando chistes con el bartender. Se acercó a él y lo miró molesta por el estado en el que estaba.

Jane: "Hey… Lisbon! La halo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él. "Te presento a Lisbon. Es una buena chica." Dijo al bartender.

"Hola." Saludó el hombre mientras limpiaba una copa.

Lisbon se soltó de él de mala gana. "Vamos, Jane. Ahora."

Jane: "Está bien. Está bien."

Fueron al auto casi sin poder. Lisbon se montó y encendió el auto.

Lisbon: "No puedo creer que estés así. Debería darte vergüenza."

Jane: "Si, mamá. Lo que tu digas… no quiero ir a casa."

Lisbon lo miró un momento.

Lisbon: "Ok."

XXX

Lisbon: "Diablos, Jane. Ayúdame. No eres peso pluma." Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a entrar a su casa.

El solo reía divertido. Lo ayudó a llegar al sofá. El hombre estaba que si lo soltaba se iba de boca. Lisbon cayó encima de él en el sofá sin querer. Se quedó pasmada mirándolo. El la miró.

Jane: "Tu tampoco eres peso pluma, sabias?"

Ella se levantó y le golpeo el pecho.

Jane: "Ahh..." Se quejó.

Lisbon: "Niñita. Duerme. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo."

Jane: "Oye, Lisbon." Dijo levantándose un poco del sofá.

Lisbon: "Que?" Dijo con fastidio deteniéndose.

Jane: "Eres mi ángel." Dijo con la mejilla apoyada en el espaldar del sofá.

Lisbon: "Claro." Dijo retirándose a su habitación.

XXX

6:30 am.

Lisbon se levantó y fue a preparar desayuno y café. Aunque ella no acostumbraba desayunar, tenía un huésped en la sala que necesitaba un café bien cargado y un buen desayuno. Después de terminar en la cocina se acercó a él.

Lisbon: "Jane." El hombre estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hacia varias horas atrás. "Despierta." Dijo tocando su hombro. Nada. Lisbon se rascó la cabeza. "Jane!" Le gritó.

Jane: "Mmmm?" Dijo moviéndose un poco y abriendo los ojos. La luz le molestaba. Se tapó los ojos con la mano izquierda e hizo una leve mueca de dolor. "Diablos… mi cabeza."

Trató de sentarse bien en el sofá sin dejar de destaparse los ojos. Se quedó así por unos segundos. Lisbon lo miró.

Lisbon: "Dormiste?" Dijo alzando la voz un poco.

Jane: "Ah... no me grites."

Lisbon: "No te estoy gritando." Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El miró a su alrededor.

Jane: "No recuerdo como llegué aquí."

Lisbon: "No me sorprende." Dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando a la cocina. "Debes comer."

Jane se agarró su estomago con la mano derecha mientras dejaba aun su izquierda en su frente.

Jane: "Necesito ir al baño."

Lisbon: "Pasillo, primera puerta a mano derecha." Dijo desde la mesa del comedor.

Jane se levantó y fue al baño. Lisbon se sentó a desayunar y desde la mesa lo escuchó vomitar en el baño. Ella hizo un gesto de asco. Enarcó las cejas cuando lo escuchó murmurar. "No vuelvo a beber." El salió del baño y caminó al comedor. Lisbon notó que se había lavado la cara y se había mojado el cabello.

Lisbon: "Mejor?"

El solo asintió sin mirarla a los ojos. Desayunaron en silencio.

Lisbon: "Te llevaré a que busques tu auto. Debes ir a darte un baño. A menos que quieras aparecerte en esas fachas a la oficina."

Jane asintió. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar. Eso hizo que ella se preocupara un poco, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Además, estaba molesta con él, pues le hizo recordar lo que vivió con su padre. "El se buscó lo de anoche. Nadie lo manda a sobrepasar tragos. No importa lo que uno pase, esa no es la forma de salir de los problemas." Pensaba ella.

Lo llevó a su auto.

Jane: "Gracias, Lisbon. De verdad, siento haberte molestado anoche."

Lisbon: "No te preocupes. Era mejor que me llamaras a que hubieses tenido un accidente por ahí. La próxima vez, contrólate, si?"

Jane: "Si." Dijo sonriéndole un poco y montándose en su auto.

Lisbon se dirigió a su oficina.

XXX

Jane entró a su casa. Annie estaba en la sala. Se levantó y caminó hacia él.

Annie: "Patrick, donde diablos estuviste?"

Jane: "Por favor, ahora no. Me late la cabeza." Dijo con evidente molestia.

Annie: "Apestas a ron."

El no contestó. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Annie: "Estaba preocupada!" Añadió mientras lo veía subir.

XXX

Jane llegó solo 15 minutos tarde a la oficina. Se veía como si nada hubiese pasado en la noche. Completamente renovado y con esa sonrisa de siempre.

Eso no le agradó en parte a Lisbon. Significaba que quizás no era la primera vez que pasaba por eso o por cualquier otro acontecimiento y llegaba como si nada a la oficina.

Definitivamente Lisbon aprendió 3 cosas nuevas acerca de Patrick Jane:

1. Roncaba cuando se emborrachaba.

2. Aparentemente se afeitaba todos los días.

3. Escondía sus emociones brutalmente ante los demás.

Jane: "En que soy bueno?" Dijo asomándose a su oficina y sonriéndole.

Lisbon: "Ven siéntate." Dijo abriendo los expedientes encima de su escritorio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Sin Querer

Abre tu corazón.

No tengas miedo, no.

Cierra los ojos, siente lo que estoy sintiendo yo.

Toma mi mano. Ven. Quédate junto a mí.

Deja que el mundo gire. Olvida todo el dolor.

No te detengas, no mires atrás

Porque el pasado puede lastimar,

Al apostar, tal vez puedes ganar.

Sin querer me estoy enamorando, sin querer.

La vida nos separa, pero el amor nos llama.

Sin querer me estoy enamorando, sin querer.

Me sobran las palabras y me pierdo en tu mirada.

Yo como tú también cuido mi corazón,

Pero es más fuerte lo que estoy sintiendo hoy.

No te detengas, no mires atrás.

Sé que el pasado puede lastimar,

Al apostar, tal vez puedes ganar…

Sin querer me estoy enamorando, sin querer.

La vida nos separa, pero el amor nos llama.

Sin querer me estoy enamorando, sin querer.

Me sobran las palabras y me pierdo en tu mirada.

(Artista: Ednita Nazario - Cantante puertorriqueña)

* * *

Un día después, Jane salió a trabajar y regresó a su casa. El auto de Annie no estaba. Subió a su habitación. Ella había recogido todas sus cosas. No había nada en sus gavetas ni en el closet. Luego observo la mesita de noche y notó que algo brillaba. Se acercó y lo tomó. Era el anillo de bodas de ella.

Se sentó en la cama con él en sus manos. Lo observó por unos cuantos minutos. Recuerdos invadieron su mente. Levantó la cabeza y suspiró. Colocó nuevamente el anillo en la mesita.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Se lavó las manos y miró al espejo. No sabía que sentía. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus ojos estaban rojos y ese nudo en la garganta que lo molestaba.

Golpeó fuertemente el espejo con su puño derecho haciendo que este cayera en pedazos y cortándose la mano. No le importó.

"Siete años de mala suerte." Sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Maldito seas, hijo de puta!" Gritó refiriéndose a Red John.

Tomó un respiro y caminó nuevamente hacia la habitación. Miró otra vez el anillo que brillaba en la mesita de noche. Tocó el suyo por unos segundos. Lo sacó de su dedo y lo colocó junto al de ella. Tenía que aceptar la realidad de lo que le sucedía.

XXX

Tres semanas han transcurrido desde que Annie se fue. Jane se sentía muy solo en una casa tan grande, así que decidió volver a su apartamento de soltero, el cual siempre tenía listo por si acaso, ya que desde que sucedió lo de su hija, varias veces tuvo que dormir allá.

Lisbon notó que ya no llevaba su anillo de matrimonio y que estaba más tranquilo. La verdad es que necesitaba "vacaciones" de su esposa, que en realidad ya no lo era o estaba en esos trámites de no serlo más.

Todos estaban en la sala de descanso. Ya casi era hora de irse a casa.

Van Pelt: "Cho y su novia, Rigsby y yo iremos a comer algo y pasar un rato agradable. Quieren ir con nosotros?"

Lisbon: "Por mi está bien." Luego miro a Jane.

Jane: "Déjame ver, mi agenda está muy cargada." Dijo mirando su mano y disimulando tener una agenda en ella. Al menos ya había vuelto a hacer sus payasadas. "Estoy libre para ir." Dijo sonriendo.

Van Pelt: "Perfecto!" Dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Lisbon: "Vamos en mi auto." Dijo pasando por el lado de Jane y susurrándole al oído.

Jane: "Por qué?"

Lisbon: "Tu sabes por qué."

Jane: "No volverá a ocurrir."

Lisbon: "No me importa." Dijo retirándose y regalándole una sonrisa a los demás.

XXX

Fueron al restaurante. Comieron y echaron chistes entre todos. La estaban pasando muy bien. Anunciaron la apertura de la pista de baile. Cho y su novia no duraron en ir directo allá. Rigsby y Van Pelt tardaron un poco más. Jane y Lisbon los observaban desde la mesa.

Jane: "Hacen una bonita pareja."

Lisbon: "Si. Son de estatura baja…."

Jane: "Hablo de Rigsby y Van Pelt."

Lisbon: "Son amigos, Jane. Las relaciones entre agentes están prohibidas."

Jane: "Eres ingenua o te haces de la vista larga." Dijo mirándola de reojo.

Lisbon: "Un poco de ambas." Dijo con cara de complicidad.

Jane: "Quieres bailar?" Preguntó sin pensarlo y luego se arrepintió. Rogaba porque Lisbon dijera "Contigo? No!", pero no fue así.

Lisbon: "Si." Lo miró sonriéndole pícaramente.

Jane: "Segura?" Dijo esta vez algo nervioso.

Lisbon: "Me invitas y ahora te echas para atrás?"

Jane: "No. Claro que no." Dijo levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndole la mano.

Se unieron a las otras parejas en la pista. Era una balada romántica. Lisbon lo miró a los ojos, pero cuando se encontró con ellos, sintió esas dichosas mariposas en el estomago. Retiró la mirada. Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y simplemente disfrutó el momento. Su cuerpo encajaba tan bien con el de él.

Jane: "Hace mucho que no bailaba."

Lisbon levantó la cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos.

Lisbon: "En serio?"

Se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos. Rigsby se dio cuenta de la situación y le hizo señas a Cho, el cual miró y sonrió un poco.

Jane: "Tienes unos hermosos ojos." Dijo otra vez sin pensar.

Lisbon: "G...gracias." Tartamudeó.

Los dos sonrieron como unos tontos y Lisbon no pudo evitar tomar la iniciativa cuando vio su hermosa sonrisa. Acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó. El no dio inicios de haberse sorprendido, al contrario, fue como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Fue un beso tierno y suave. Lisbon sintió como el corazón de él palpitaba en el pecho de ella, o era el de ambos? Sentir su respiración caliente sobre su rostro hizo que se erizaran los vellos de su piel.

La canción terminó y ambos bajaron de la nube. Jane le sonrió algo nervioso.

Jane: "Como te encanta tener el control."

Ella se separó de él de una manera un poco abrupta. Se retiró a la mesa avergonzada y Jane se quedó por un momento de pie en la pista de baile asimilando lo que había ocurrido. Regresó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de ella.

Lisbon: "Por qué, por qué, por qué lo hice?" Pensó.

La noche transcurrió muy bien. Siguieron echando chistes de las cosas que les sucedían en el trabajo, etc. Las parejas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado. Lisbon y Jane se montaron en el auto. Ella encendió el motor.

Lisbon: "Te llevo a tu apartamento."

Jane: "Si."

Los dos iban en silencio. El camino se hizo el triple de largo de lo que en realidad era. Lisbon se detuvo en frente de su apartamento.

Jane: "La pasamos bien."

Lisbon: "Si… la pasamos bien."

Desde el beso, no se habían vuelto a mirar a los ojos, hasta ahora.

Lisbon tenía una lucha interna. Su corazón decía: "Abrázalo, bésalo, apriétalo!", pero su mente decía todo lo contrario. Era un hombre libre. Era un hombre libre! Maldición! Cuanto deseaba besar esos labios otra vez. Del cobarde nadie escribe! Decidió tirarse de pecho.

Jane: "Bueno, gracias por traerme. Buenas noches."

Lisbon: "Buenas noches…"

Jane puso la mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta del auto y Lisbon lo tocó por el brazo. El volvió la cabeza para mirarla y ella lo besó otra vez en los labios atrayéndolo hacia ella agarrándolo por el cuello y una de sus mejillas. Al diablo todo… Lo tenía otra vez en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y lo besó suave y luego profundamente. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y vio que los suyos estaban también cerrados. Se lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Quiso introducir su lengua en su boca, a lo cual él accedió sin ningún problema. Luego él hizo lo mismo y ella soltó un leve gemido lo que hizo caer a Jane en tiempo. Separó su boca de la de ella. Aunque se notaba que el beso lo había puesto caliente, la miró a los ojos algo triste.

Jane: "Lisbon, yo… me gustas. En realidad me gustas mucho, pero no puedo… no debo por ahora. No es conveniente. No quiero herirte." Dijo con esos ojos de cachorro, pero solo que esta mirada era muy sincera.

Lisbon: "Yo también cuido mi corazón, Jane. Lo sabes más que nadie, pero esto que estoy sintiendo hoy es más fuerte que yo." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "No te detengas. No mires atrás. Yo sé muy bien que el pasado lastima, pero que tal si esta vez ganas?"

Jane: "Es muy pronto, Lisbon. Hay heridas muy recientes. Necesito… tiempo para pensar y organizar mis ideas."

Lisbon asintió. Jane sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Besó su frente.

Jane: "Eres hermosa. Gracias por todo."

Lisbon asintió otra vez.

Jane salió del auto y entró al apartamento. Lisbon negó con la cabeza en el auto. "Soy una estúpida. Es Jane… no es cualquier hombre. Acaba de terminar con su mujer. Como iba a pensar que iba a comenzar una relación conmigo así porque sí, tan rápido? Voy a enloquecer si es que no lo estoy ya."

Piso el acelerador y se fue a su casa.

* * *

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Confesados

Las palabras, al fin solo son palabras.

Se desasen en el aire.

Tus palabras siempre van tan complicadas.

Tus acciones hablan más claro que el agua.

Que prometiste? Que por un tiempo estarías solo,

Que hay heridas muy recientes.

Que no debes, no puedes, no.

Que de ninguna manera, pero niégame si puedes…

Que cuando me acerco de poco a poquito

Te pones nervioso, no digas que no, que no.

Hay dejémonos ya de cuentos…

Estamos solitos.

Dices que no es conveniente que no tiene sentido,

Pero este veneno no se le encuentra antídoto.

Ven arrópate aquí a mi lado…

Que nos cojan confesados.

Me confieso, confiesa si?

Me está quemando igual que a ti

De qué sirve dejarlo ahí, ducha fría y pa' fuera.

No me mal entiendas

Solo peco de ser sincera.

Cuando hay luna llena

Es tan puro y tan puro que….

Cuando me acerco de poco a poquito

Te pones nervioso, no digas que no, que no.

Hay dejémonos ya de cuentos…

Estamos solitos.

Dices que no es conveniente que no tiene sentido,

Pero a este veneno no se le encuentra antídoto.

Ven arrópate aquí a mi lado…

Que nos cojan confesados.

_**Dime**_ que no, que no lo sientes.

_**Dile **_que no, que no, si puedes.

Que cuando me acerco de poco a poquito te pones nervioso

No digas que no, que no… mira amor que ya para cuentos

Estamos grandecitos.

Sé que no es conveniente que no tiene sentido,

Pero este veneno no se le encuentra antídoto.

Arrópate aquí a mi lado

Te sujetas de lo que encuentres

Hay amárrate aquí a mi lado

Que nos cojan confesados.

* * *

Jane entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba. Jamás había estado tan confundido en su vida. Seguía amando a Annie, o al menos eso creía, pero Lisbon… que le pasaba con Lisbon? De lo que sí estaba seguro era que le gustaba como mujer. Si, Lisbon para él es hermosa, pero hay muchas mujeres hermosas en el mundo. Que le guste una mujer no quiere decir que este enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso dado en la pista de baile, en su respiración cálida, en el beso intenso que se acababan de dar en el auto, en sus manos acariciando su cuello…

Puede alguien querer o amar a dos mujeres a la vez? No. Es imposible. Solo se puede amar a una y a otra quizás desearla, pero nada más. Deseaba a Lisbon? Si tan solo se hubiese dejado llevar un poco más quizás ahora la tendría desnuda en sus brazos. No. Negó con la cabeza. En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Se golpeó el mismo la cabeza con su mano como si con eso fuese posible sacarse de la mente a Lisbon y él haciendo mucho más que besarse.

Jane: "Necesito poner mi mente en otras cosas." Se dijo así mismo.

XXX

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas. Jane trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible solo con Lisbon. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y se sentía mal por eso.

Cho: "Hay tensión sexual entre ellos dos." Dijo mientras ojeaba un libro.

Rigsby: "De que estás hablando?"

Cho: "Jane y la jefa. No te has dado cuenta?"

Rigsby: "La jefa? Nahhh! Jane ha sido un dolor en el culo en estos días. Como va a haber tensión sexual entre alguien que lo que hace es joderte la existencia?"

Cho: "Que del baile de hace casi un mes?

Rigsby: "Bueno si… pero…." Se detuvo por unos segundos. "Crees que estén juntos?"

Cho negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la página del libro.

Cho: "No lo creo, pero de que se atraen se atraen y algo pasó porque se evitan mutuamente ambos."

Van Pelt: "Que tanto cuchichean ustedes?" Dijo acercándose a ellos al verlos hablando en voz baja.

Rigsby: "Cho dice que hay tensión sexual entre Jane y la jefa."

Van Pelt: "Bueno, es evidente que a la jefa le gusta Jane."

Rigsby: "Crees que Jane también?"

Van Pelt: "No lo sé. Yo solo sé que en estos días alguien le preguntó por Annie y se puso un poco triste."

Cho y Rigsby se miraron.

Cho: "Está confundido."

Rigsby: "Hagamos una apuesta…"

Cho: "Hecho."

Van Pelt: "Como pueden querer apostar con algo tan delicado? Déjenlos en paz."

Rigsby: "No les estamos haciendo nada. Esto es acá entre nos."

Van Pelt: "No puedo creerlo." Dijo retirándose del lado de ellos.

XXX

Jueves, 10 de la noche.

Jane estaba aún en las oficinas del CBI. Estaba en el sofá mirando al techo. De vez en cuando miraba a la oficina de Lisbon. Allí estaba, frustrada entre una montaña de papel. No le gustaba verla así. Sabía que se sentía mal, al menos un fuerte dolor de cabeza debía tener.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a su oficina. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Lisbon sacó un suspiró.

Lisbon: "Qué quieres, Jane?" Dijo sin mirar a la puerta.

Jane: "Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?"

Lisbon: "Parece que por tu culpa, otra vez, si."

Jane: "Deberías descansar." Dijo preocupado.

Lisbon: "Jane, solo déjame terminar esto tranquila, si?"

Jane: "Tienes mucho dolor de cabeza. Te traeré algo de comer y de tomar."

Lisbon: "Jane.. si así te quieres disculpar por todo el alboroto que has causado esta semana.. Ahórratelo."

Jane: "Lo siento."

Lisbon: "Ujum… vete. Déjame terminar esto."

XXX

10 minutos más tarde, Jane volvió a entrar a la oficina de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Ahora que, Jane? Vete a tu apartamento a descansar. Mira la hora que es." Dijo con frustración.

Jane: "Tienes tu ceño fruncido, lo que significa que tienes un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sé que no saliste a cenar. No has comido nada desde el almuerzo. Te preparé algo de comer. Está en la mesa de la cocina. Buenas noches." Dijo retirándose de la oficina.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrar la puerta cerrada. Se levantó rápidamente y la abrió. El solo estaba preocupado por ella. Eso fue un gesto muy tierno de su parte. Sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse. Luego se puso seria y fue a la cocina. Tomó el sándwich de pavo que le preparó y un jugo que le dejó en la nevera y se sentó a comérselo. Estaba hambrienta. Maldito hombre. A pesar de lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser, lo amaba.

XXX

Al otro día, él era el que estaba con dolor de cabeza. Lisbon notó rápidamente su irritabilidad aunque él no lo demostrara ante los demás. Durante la tarde, lo vio salir del baño de hombres con los ojos rojos. Odiaba verlo así. Prefería verlo como una patada en el culo. "Que masoquista soy." Pensó.

Lisbon: "Hoy estuviste demasiado tranquilo." Dijo acercándose al sofá. El no respondió. "Sé que no estás dormido, Jane."

Jane abrió los ojos.

Lisbon: "Todo bien?"

Jane: "Todo bien. Solo tengo un resfriado."

Lisbon tocó su frente.

Lisbon: "Pues sí, estas algo caliente. Vete. La noche está fría. Te hará más daño estar por ahí a estas horas."

Jane: "Creo que hoy me quedaré aquí." Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lisbon cruzó los brazos y se sentó a su lado.

Lisbon: "Deja de comportarte como un niño, Jane. Iras descansar a tu apartamento aunque tenga que sacarte de aquí a patadas." Dijo halándolo por el brazo para levantarlo. Estaba dispuesta a arrastrarlo si fuese necesario. Aunque sería un poco difícil porque el hombre estaba pesado.

Jane se sentó en el sofá con cara de fastidio quedando a solo centímetros del rostro de la agente.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. Estar así de cerca era peligroso. Ambos lo sabían. Esta vez, Jane se sintió tentado por besar sus labios. Los miraba y miraba sus ojos color esmeralda. Ella notó de inmediato que él quería besarla. Se acercó un poco más a él y él al tenerla tan cerca y sentir casi su piel no pudo evitar hacerlo. Se besaron mutuamente. Jane la rodeó con sus brazos por el torso y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella introdujo sus manos por su cabello. Separaron unos segundos sus labios sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Me vas a hacer caso y te vas a ir a casa?" Susurró.

Jane: "Si, me voy." Dijo luego de respirar profundo y teniéndola aun en sus brazos.

Lisbon: "Has estado tenso hoy. Tienes que cuidarte, Jane. Déjame cuidarte." Dijo esta vez acariciando su cabello.

Jane: "Ahora eres 'baby sister'." Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Lisbon: "Soy todo lo que tú quieras." Dijo dando un beso ligero en sus labios.

Jane: "Dios." Dijo respirando profundamente ahora, cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente con la de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Que?"

Jane: "No sé qué me pasa contigo."

Lisbon: "Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio."

Jane: "No sé cómo puedes estar así conmigo después de todo lo que te echo pasar en esta semana."

Lisbon ignoró completamente el comentario.

Lisbon: "Ven conmigo a casa hoy. Averigua lo que te pasa conmigo."

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Lisbon besó sus labios otra vez hasta que sintió que lo había encendido.

Lisbon: "Iras conmigo a casa?" Dijo con sus labios aun pegados a los de él.

El solo asintió con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Sugerencias para el próximo capítulo. :) Espero que les guste.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Jane y Lisbon salieron del edificio. Jane aun no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su auto su teléfono celular sonó. Llamada no identificada. Frunció el ceño.

Lisbon: "Quien es?" Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera Annie.

Jane: "No lo sé. Llamada no identificada." Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Oprimió el botón y se colocó el teléfono al oído. "Hello." Dijo en voz baja.

"No pensé que estuviese tan dispuesto a olvidar a su mujer." Rápidamente Jane se dio cuenta de quién era. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor a ver si veía a alguien que los estaba observando.

Lisbon: "Jane, que sucede? Quién es?" Dijo preocupada y mirando para los lados igual que él.

Jane: "Estas espiándome."

"Siempre sé lo que hace."

Jane: "Qué quieres?"

"Que es lo que yo quiero? En realidad la pregunta es qué es lo que usted quiere, señor Jane?"

Jane: "A que quieres jugar ahora?"

Lisbon le quitó el teléfono a Jane y oprimió el botón del altavoz.

"Ya veo que la agente Lisbon está interesada en escuchar nuestra conversación."

Lisbon miró a Jane y abrió la boca de asombro. Era Red John.

"Como ya usted olvidó a Annie, me he tomado el atrevimiento de ir a recogerla al aeropuerto durante el día de hoy. Como usted no se presentó en el lugar…"

Jane: "Qué?" Dijo esta vez con el corazón en la garganta.

"No lo sabía, señor Jane? Annie le dejó un mensaje en su contestadora diciendo que llegaría hoy… oh cierto. Usted ahora tiene otras prioridades."

Jane: "No puede ser. Yo no recibí ningún mensaje!"

"Claro que lo recibió. Ohh… disculpe, fue que lo borré antes de que usted llegara." Ahora la voz se escuchó un poco alejada del teléfono. "Annie, lo siento. Mala mía, borré tu mensaje antes de que tu ex esposo llegara."

Jane escuchó a alguien tratando de hablar, pero sin poder. Si, era la voz de una mujer ahogada detrás de una mordaza. Era Annie. Lisbon tomó el celular y envió mensajes de texto al equipo para que se presentaran en la oficina inmediatamente.

Jane: "Si le haces algo…" Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Se notaba la furia en sus ojos.

"No está en condiciones de amenazar, señor Jane. Nos veremos muy pronto." Colgó.

Jane: "Esto no puede estar pasando. No otra vez." Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello. Estaba frustrado. Su respiración era acelerada.

Lisbon: "Jane… trata de calmarte. Estas muy alterado."

Jane: "Como quieres que me calme? Tiene a Annie!" Gritó a Lisbon. Estaba fuera de control.

Lisbon: "Ok, ok. Vamos adentro. Jane, vamos adentro." Dijo tomándolo de la mano y halándolo de nuevo hacia el edificio.

Entraron al edificio rápidamente. Lisbon se dirigió a la oficina a toda prisa. Jane fue a la cocina por una botella de agua. Se bebió la mitad del preciado líquido en menos de lo que el diablo se arranca una pestaña.

Escuchó un ruido. Aparentemente provenía de la oficina de Lisbon. Salió de la cocina y caminó directo allá. Abrió la boca de asombro cuando vio que un hombre salía con ella agarrándola fuertemente y llevándola en el aire. Este tapaba la boca de la agente con una toalla.

"No hagas nada estúpido." Dijo el hombre a Jane.

Jane estaba helado. Miro a los ojos a Lisbon que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

Jane: "Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto." Dijo sabiendo que el hombre había sido un enviado por Red John.

"Si, tiene que ver y mucho."

Jane vio un celaje que pasó tras él. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro.

Lisbon vio caer a Jane inconsciente en el piso. Abrió los ojos del susto. Trataba de zafarse del hombre, pero no podía. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza que también la dejo inconsciente a ella.

XXX

Cho fue el primero en llegar a las oficinas del CBI. Vio los autos de Jane y Lisbon. Notó que el guardia de seguridad de la caseta estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Llamó a una ambulancia. Entró al edificio y se percató de una mancha de sangre en el suelo. "Esto no está bien." Pensó.

Van Pelt entró a toda prisa con su laptop.

Cho: "Van Pelt, rastrea la llamada del celular de Jane y también su celular. El guardia fue atacado y ninguno de los dos está aquí. Hay sangre en el piso. Es fresca." Dijo agachado en el suelo.

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios… Lo hare ahora."

Rigsby entró tras ella.

Cho: "Rigsby, verifica todas las cámaras de seguridad."

Rigsby asintió y Cho llamó inmediatamente a Hightower para tenerla al tanto de la situación.

XXX

Cuando Lisbon abrió los ojos, estaba amarrada a una silla. Su vista estaba borrosa. Escuchaba el sollozo de alguien a su lado. Trató de enfocar la visión. Cada vez se hacia un poco más clara. Tenía a Annie a su lado amarrada igual que ella.

Annie: "Nos va a matar a ambas." Decía entre sollozos.

Lisbon miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto algo oscuro, no tenia ventanas. Era húmedo. Parecía un sótano. Recordó lo último que sucedió. Vio a Jane caer inconsciente al suelo y luego ella sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ahora estaba encerrada y amarrada en lo que aparentaba ser un sótano junto con la ex mujer de Jane. Pero él? Donde estaba? Bonito panorama.

Annie: "Y Patrick?" Preguntó a Lisbon sin dejar de llorar.

Lisbon la miró sin saber que contestar. La mujer estaba muy angustiada como para decirle lo último que recordaba de él.

Annie: "Estabas con él cuando Red John lo llamó."

Lisbon: "Si, así es. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza. No recuerdo más nada. Annie, vamos a salir de esto. El equipo nos buscará y nos encontrará." Dijo sin creérselo ella misma. Trataba de pensar con claridad que podía hacer. Al menos el equipo se pondría en movimiento al ver que no estaban en la oficina. Confiaba por ahora plenamente en ellos. Se preguntaba donde estaba Jane. Que habían hecho con él?

XXX

Red John: "Las ves? Tienes que decidir a cual vas a salvar."

Jane aun estaba aturdido por el golpe.

Jane: "No puedes hacerme escoger entre una de las dos." Decía apretando los ojos por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza.

Red John: "Mmm... quizás tengas razón. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mucho mejor." Dijo riendo.

Red John golpeó el costado del mentón de Jane dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente.

XXX

La puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban Lisbon y Annie se abrió. Las dos se miraron asustadas y luego miraron a la puerta.

Dos hombres enmascarados entraron al cuarto. Traían a Jane. Uno lo llevaba agarrándolo por debajo de los brazos y el otro por las piernas. Lo colocaron en el piso boca arriba.

Annie: "Que le hicieron?" Gritó desesperada. "Patrick! Lo mataron!"

Lisbon miró a Jane detenidamente.

Lisbon: "Annie. Annie! Cálmate, por favor. Está vivo. Mira su pecho. Está respirando." Escuchar a Annie así al lado de ella no la dejaba pensar con claridad. No podía concentrarse.

"Cállate mujer! Pero que molestosa es!" Dijo acercándose a Annie. "Te compadezco." Dijo el hombre mirando esta vez a Lisbon.

Los dos hombres lo encadenaron de los brazos a unos tubos de agua que se encontraban a dos pies del suelo. Luego se retiraron del lugar.

Annie: "Está sangrando."

Lisbon: "Lo sé." Dijo con los ojos llorosos también. Aunque estuviesen divorciados, Lisbon se dio cuenta de que a Annie le importaba mucho Jane, más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

XXX

Casi media hora después Jane movió un poco la cabeza.

Annie: "Se está moviendo. Patrick!"

Lisbon solo lo observó. El abrió los ojos y notó que estaba encadenado. Trató de sentarse y miró hacia las dos sillas que tenía en frente a unos seis pies de distancia aproximadamente.

Jane: "Annie?" Dijo al escuchar su voz. Vio a Annie y a Lisbon. Estaban las dos sentadas y amarradas una al lado de la otra. "Lisbon." Añadió.

Lisbon: "Estas bien, Jane?"

Jane: "Si… si… ustedes?"

Lisbon: "Si."

Annie: "No. Como vamos a estarlo?" Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

La puerta del sótano volvió a abrirse. Era Red John aparentemente. Entró y se puso en medio de los tres.

Red John: "Vaya, pero que trió tan bonito."

A Jane le preocupó ese comentario, al igual que a Lisbon. Annie estaba totalmente desorientada. Que tramaba Red John con ellos?

Se acercó a Annie sacando un cuchillo y sentándose de cuclillas al lado de ella. Al ella ver el cuchillo cambió la vista para otro lado. Cerró los ojos apretándolos y comenzó a sollozar sin poder controlarlo.

Jane: "Por favor. No las lastimes."

Red John: "Quien dijo que yo la voy a lastimar?" Dijo comenzando a cortar la soga con la que Annie estaba amarrada. "Yo no voy a hacer nada." Jane observó a Lisbon. Los dos vieron como Red John le colocó el cuchillo en frente a Annie ofreciéndoselo. "Es todo tuyo." Añadió.

Annie se quedó pasmada al ver lo que sucedía. No comprendía nada. "No entiendo…" Dijo sin atreverse a mover.

Jane: "Annie, mírame. No lo escuches." Dijo mirando a su ex mujer. "No le creas nada de lo que te diga."

Red John: "Uhhh… Ya sabe por dónde voy, señor Jane?"

Jane: "Annie…"

Red John se acercó a Jane y le tapó la boca con un pedazo de tela. Jane trató de seguir hablando, pero sus palabras eran ahogadas por la mordaza. Miró a Lisbon con cara de preocupación y luego miró a Annie. Esto no estaba bien.

* * *

Si... se que cambie por completo el rumbo de la historia.. ustedes ya saben como soy. xD


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Annie estaba sentada en la silla con el cuchillo en la mano. Lo observaba y apretaba su mango.

Red John había montado un teatro en pleno cuarto. Le tiró al suelo un sobre con varias fotos; Jane y Lisbon cenando juntos, Jane saliendo del bar con Lisbon "abrazados", Jane entrando a casa de Lisbon de noche, Jane y Lisbon besándose en el auto, etc, etc, etc.

Luego de un discurso cursi y ridículo del amor viniendo de Red John (que sabe este hombre del amor?), el asesino en serie se retiró del cuarto dejándolos solos a los tres, no sin antes mirar a Jane. Aunque su cara estaba escondida detrás de una horrible mascara, Jane pudo imaginar la sonrisa retorcida que el hombre le debió haber regalado antes de salir.

La ex esposa del consultor estaba perturbada. No podía creer lo que tenía en frente. Jane la había engañado y lo peor de todo con alguien en quien ella en realidad confiaba. Al menos eso ella creía.

Lisbon rompió el silencio.

Lisbon: "Annie, eso no es lo que parece."

Annie: "Claro." Dijo a Lisbon sin mirarla. "Me olvidaste muy rápido." Dijo esta vez mirando a los ojos a Jane quien aun estaba con la mordaza. "Yo que confiaba en ti como una idiota."

La mujer se puso de pie con el cuchillo en la mano.

Annie: "Pero claro. Al final ya no me hacías caso. Me ignorabas completamente. El día que llegaste con olor a alcohol a casa, era que estabas con esta."

Lisbon: "Annie, entre nosotros no ha pasado nada."

Annie: "Tu no digas nada. No estoy hablando contigo. Caramba yo a ti te respetaba." Dijo volviéndose a Lisbon y mirándola con enojo.

Annie: "No podía esperar más de ti, Patrick. Me casé sabiendo como eras, un maldito estafador y manipulador." Dijo esta vez mirándolo a él. "Ya entiendo lo que este hombre ha estado tratando de decirme todo este tiempo. Por culpa tuya, mi hija está muerta. Tú la mataste con tus acciones y también a mí."

Lisbon: "No puedo creer esto." Dijo en voz muy baja y notablemente nerviosa. Tenía que hacer algo. La perturbación de Annie la iba a hacer cometer una locura contra Jane o contra a ella o contra los dos. Miro a su alrededor buscado alternativas, pero ya lo había echo varias veces y sabia que no había ninguna.

Jane trató de hablarle a Annie. Se veía el dolor en sus ojos. Una lágrima bajó de ellos. Estaba frustrado.

XXX

Rigsby: "Alguien apagó las cámaras de video entre las 10:45 y 11:00 de la noche." Dijo regresando a la oficina.

Van Pelt: "El teléfono celular de donde Red John hizo la llamada está bloqueado. Es una línea segura. Estoy rastreando donde se encuentra los teléfonos de Jane y la jefa. Estoy también recibiendo información del aeropuerto de quien recogió a la señora Jane, donde, como y quien." Se sintió rara diciendo señora Jane en estos momentos ya que ya no lo era, pero la costumbre de decirlo se tardaría en irse.

Cho: "Bien."

XXX

Annie se acercó a Jane y le quitó la mordaza de la boca. El la miró profundamente a los ojos.

Jane: "Cuando yo te he engañado? Dime. A ti es la única persona en el mundo que no he podido engañar porque hasta a Lisbon la he engañado y le he mentido muchas veces."

A Lisbon le dolió ese comentario, pero qué más da, tenía razón. Cuantas veces Jane se había saltado las reglas, había dicho que estaba en un lugar y en realidad estaba en otro, había negado cosas que si había hecho o el contrario? Se las dejaba pasar porque cerraba casos (excusa que siempre utilizaba) y bueno… porque estaba enamorada como una tonta de él también.

Annie: "Ahora lo acepta porque no le queda más remedio." Dijo esta vez mirando a Lisbon.

Jane: "El te ha dicho cosas que no son reales. Yo nunca te he sido infiel. Entre Lisbon y yo no hay una relación." Esperó unos segundos para ver la reacción de ella. No hubo ninguna. "Como puedes creerle? El te hizo eso." Dijo señalando el pecho de Annie con un gesto de su rostro.

Annie: "El quiso liberarme de ti."

Jane abrió los ojos de asombro. Era increíble como el hombre podía tener tal control sobre las personas en tan poco tiempo.

Jane: "Annie, podemos salir de aquí. Estas libre…" Dijo mirándola profundamente a ver si podía persuadirla por un momento. "El volverá y nos asesinará a todos." Dijo sabiendo que ese no era el plan. "No te dejes engañar de él. Suéltanos, saldremos de aquí los tres." Ya no sabía que decir.

Annie: "No sin antes arreglar cuentas. Eres un maldito imbécil! Como me has hecho sufrir todo este tiempo! Te odio! Te odio!" Dijo soltando el cuchillo.

Golpeó a Jane en el pecho y en la cara con sus manos cerradas y abiertas. El trató de esquivarla como pudo, pero con todo y eso resultó con algunas heridas en la cara, especialmente en el labio inferior que sangraba considerablemente y el pecho, que aunque no se podía apreciar sabia que tendría moretones en algunas partes de él.

Jane: "Satisfecha?" Dijo al ver que se había apaciguado y eso había sido un error.

Annie: "No." Dijo mirando a Lisbon con rabia.

Annie volvió a tomar el cuchillo en sus manos y esta vez caminó hacia Lisbon.

Jane: "Hey… Annie!" Dijo al ver el panorama. No podía permitir que se acercara a Lisbon así. No se iba a perdonar que le ocurriera algo a ella, a ninguna de las dos en realidad.

Annie se detuvo al lado de Lisbon.

Annie: "La quieres a ella más que a mí?"

Lisbon: "El te ama a ti, Annie. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces." Dijo Lisbon frustrada y casi llorando.

Annie: "No estoy hablando contigo!"

XXX

Van Pelt consiguió información sobre el auto en el que montaron a Annie en el aeropuerto y lo rastrearon. Alguien vio el mismo auto cerca del edificio del CBI por la noche. No podía ser coincidencia. Los mismos que se llevaron a Annie del aeropuerto debieron ser los mismos que se llevaron a Jane y a Lisbon. EL auto estaba a nombre de un joven de 24 años que tenía expediente de paciente mental. Van Pelt tenía la dirección de donde se encontraba el auto.

Hightower: "Cualquier cosa que suceda, no esperen ni un segundo para llamarme." Dijo la jefa comprensiblemente preocupada. Red John tenía a una de sus mejores agentes, a su consultor de oro y a una civil. Lo menos que quería era que les sucediera algo a los tres.

Los agentes asintieron y se fueron.

XXX

Jane: "Si quieres sacar tu rabia y tu ira, no lo hagas con ella. Hazlo conmigo. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Fui yo quien las engaño a las dos. Las dos son victimas." Mintió para tratar de evitar que Annie hiriera a Lisbon o algo peor.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo mirando al hombre con preocupación. "Te has vuelto loco?" Pensó.

Annie: "Es cierto eso?" Dijo mirando a Lisbon. "Nos engañó a las dos?"

Jane: "Si. Las engañe a las dos! Punto y se acabó."

Lisbon sabía que si abría la boca era para decir que no, que no era cierto, pero eso significaría que Annie la mataría a ella o a él, o como quiera a ambos. La mujer estaba tan perturbada. Parecía otra. En realidad un milagro los salvaría a ambos.

Lisbon: "Chicos, donde están?" Pensaba ya con desesperación.

Annie caminó con el cuchillo hacia Jane nuevamente y se arrodilló en frente de él. Los dos se miraron por unos momentos. Annie lo miraba con enojo, pero a la vez con tristeza. Ella pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla en forma de caricia.

Annie: "Por qué me hiciste esto? Yo te amaba." Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y besándolo en los labios. No paraba de besarlo.

Lisbon los miraba con nerviosismo. "Que va a hacer esta loca ahora?" Pensaba.

Annie se separó de sus labios.

Annie: "Ninguno de los dos va a sufrir más."

Lisbon: "Annie! Annie! No!"

* * *

Saludos chics! Perdon por la tardanza, pero desde hace días mi bebé quiere nacer y luego se arrepiente. Asi que he estado descansando y eso. Ya ustedes sabran. Se me cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La sangre espesa y oscura bajaba por el pecho de Jane el cual estaba hiperventilado y apretando los ojos para no ver. Annie se había auto infligido una herida muy profunda en el mismo centro del pecho y había caído encima de él y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ni para socorrerla. Estaba muerta? No tenía el valor de abrir los ojos y confirmarlo. Lisbon miraba la situación desde su lugar incrédula.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Lo llamó en voz baja, pero el hombre estaba rígido y no respondía.

Esto era una terrible pesadilla para ambos.

XXX

El equipo llegó al lugar y vieron la camioneta. Bajaron apresuradamente. Cho hizo señas a Rigsby para que se dirigiera a ella. Rigsby comenzó a acercarse a la camioneta con su arma en mano y cho lo siguió de muy cerca para cubrirlo. Para sorpresa de los tres agentes, la camioneta estalló.

Rigsby cayó en la grama con sus manos en la cabeza y Cho cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo. Van Pelt se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

XXX

Lisbon y Jane se sobresaltaron con la explosión.

Lisbon: "Que fue eso?" Dijo ahora mucho más preocupada.

Miró a Jane que se encontraba en la misma posición que antes. Ni siquiera la explosión lo hizo abrir los ojos. Tampoco habló.

XXX

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios. Están bien?" Dijo acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

Cho: "Si." Dijo levantándose del suelo lo más rápido posible y caminando hacia Rigsby.

Rigsby: "Si… si." Dijo levantándose con ayuda de Cho. "Solo estoy un poco sordo."

Cho: "Por suerte estábamos lejos de la camioneta aun."

Rigsby: "Se…" Dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura y aspirando profundamente.

Cho: "Hay que entrar." Miro a ambos agentes los cuales asintieron. "Seguro que estas bien?" Dijo mirando a Rigsby.

Rigsby: "Seguro."

Cho: "Pues andando."

Van Pelt tocó a Rigsby por el hombro mientras se apresuraban hacia la casa y el la miró regalándole una sonrisa.

XXX

Entraron a la casa y la examinaron. El lugar parecía abandonado. El interior estaba sucio, lleno de telas de arañas y uno que otro animalito merodeando por ahí. No había señales de nadie. Habían huido.

Cho entró a un cuarto y encontró una mesa con un pequeño televisor. Miró la pantalla y vio a su jefa, con el consultor y su ex mujer.

Cho: "Están aquí. Creo que es el sótano." Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Rigsby y Van Pelt se dirigieron rápidamente allá.

XXX

Lisbon se sobresaltó al escuchar que intentaban abrir la puerta. Escuchó una detonación. Respiro de alivio ya que sabía muy bien de qué tipo de arma era ese sonido. Sus chicos estaban ahí.

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron.

Lisbon: "Gracias a Dios. Tardaron demasiado!"

Cho: "Lo sentimos." Dijo acercándose a ella y comenzando a soltarla. "No hay nadie más en el lugar." Dijo como si leyera los pensamientos de su jefa. Ella respiró profundo.

Rigsby y Van Pelt corrieron hacia Jane. Ambos apartaron a Annie de su pecho y la acostaron en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Aun tenia pulso, pero muy débil. Van Pelt se levantó y salió del sótano para llamar a una ambulancia ya que no tenia señal adentro del lugar.

Rigsby ejerció presión en la herida de Annie mientras Cho soltaba a Jane. Lisbon se acercó a ellos. Annie no se veía bien. Había perdido mucha sangre. Lisbon se arrodillo en frente de Jane que permanecía inmóvil y agarró su cara con sus manos.

Lisbon: "Jane… mírame." El estaba ahora cabizbajo. Su camisa estaba totalmente ensangrentada. "Jane, sigue viva. Aun hay esperanzas." Dijo agarrando otra vez sus manos. Estaban temblorosas. Su respiración seguía irregular y aun no habría los ojos.

Cho: "Esta en shock."

Lisbon asintió.

Cho: "Hay que sacarlo de aquí."

XXX

Jane estaba sentado en la sala de trauma con la cabeza apoyada a la pared mirando a la nada. Lisbon se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Llevaba en sus manos una camisa de botones.

Lisbon: "Jane, debes cambiarte." Dijo suavemente.

El no contestó. No había dicho una sola palabra desde lo sucedido.

Lisbon: "No puedes quedarte así." Dijo tocando su mano. Fue un movimiento involuntario. Se asustó al hacerlo, pero respiró tranquila cuando vio que su reacción no fue apartarla sino mirarla y asentir.

Él agarró la camisa, se levantó y fue al baño. Entró y se comenzó a desabotonar la suya. Se la quitó por completo y la tiró al zafacón rojo de desperdicios tóxicos. Sacó papel para secar manos y lo humedeció en el lavamanos. Se limpió el pecho como pudo y se colocó la camisa limpia. Se miró al espejo. No se había dado cuenta de los moretones que tenía en el rostro. Los vio, pero les restó importancia. Salió del baño abotonándose la camisa y acercándose a Lisbon nuevamente. Se sentó a su lado.

Había un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Lisbon iba a romper el silencio nuevamente, pero el medico salió preguntando por un familiar de Annie a lo que Jane se levantó enseguida.

Jane: "Soy su… ex esposo." Era un poco difícil para él aun usar ese término.

Amelia apareció por detrás de Jane.

Amelia: "Yo como su hermana."

El médico tomó un suspiro. "Lo siento mucho, ella no pudo resistir. Llegó con una pérdida grande de sangre…."

Amelia: "Que? No puede ser!" Comenzó a llorar desesperada.

El doctor siguió explicando, pero Jane ya no lo escuchaba. Annie había muerto. Su mente estaba completamente bloqueada. Sintió dos manos agarrar su brazo izquierdo y el simplemente se dejó vencer por el cansancio y la abrumadora noticia. "Jane!" Escuchó decir. Era Lisbon. También escuchó a Cho hablar, pero no lo entendió. Sintió dos brazos fuertes que lo agarraban y lo recostaban en algún lugar. Después no sintió nada más.

XXX

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaba en una camilla de hospital y que tenía un suero puesto en un brazo. Se incorporó sentándose en la camilla y miró a Cho que estaba a su lado ojeando una revista.

Jane: "Que pasó?"

Cho: "Te desmayaste." Dijo cerrando la revista y observándolo.

Jane: "Hmm…" Se quedó mirando al suelo.

Lisbon se acercó a ambos.

Lisbon: "Despertaste."

Jane la miró con tristeza y asintió sin ánimos.

Cho: "Los dejo un momento. Voy por algo para comer." Dijo levantándose de la silla y alejándose. Jane y Lisbon asintieron.

Lisbon se sentó en frente de él.

Lisbon: "Lo siento." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Jane: "Yo también."

Lisbon: "Jane… tú no tienes la culpa..."

Jane: "Que no tengo la culpa?" Dijo mirándola con los ojos llorosos. Sonrió con ironía y bajo la cabeza. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaría hablar.

Lisbon se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a él en la camilla. Agarró su mano y la entrelazó en la suya. Con la otra le frotaba la parte superior de esta.

Lisbon: "No la tienes Jane. Tú no le fuiste infiel. No la engañaste. El único que tiene la culpa de todo aquí es Red John."

Jane: "Red John, alguien a quien yo enfurecí. Además le dije que sí, que las había engañado a las dos… para que no te hiciera daño y acabó ella…" Dijo casi sin poder hablar.

Lisbon: "Estaba inestable. La viste."

Jane: "Murió creyendo que sí!"

Lisbon lo abrazó y él se aferró a ella fuertemente. Ella sintió y escuchó como él sollozaba en su cuello. Frotó su espalda y acarició sus rizos para consolarlo. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar ahí para él.

* * *

Al fin actualice! xD Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y sus reviews. No estoy pasando muy buenos dias, pero pronto se me olvidará cuando tenga a mi beba en brazos, no? :) Bueno, espero que disfruten el cap. Se me cuidan. Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Soledad…

La única que viene cuando todos se van.

La única con la que puedo llorar,

Que no me hace ni un reproche. Deja que me desahogue.

Soledad…

Sé que por un tiempo me alejé de ti

Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz.

Y ahora estoy aquí llorando por haberlo amado tanto.

Búscalo donde lo encuentres

Y arrebátalo de entre la gente.

Llévatelo de la mano, enciérrate en su cuarto.

Súbelo, bájalo, amalo,

Y si él quiere despedázalo

Y hazlo que sienta esto que me tiene aquí sin aliento.

Sola, tan sola, tan sola.

Anda hazme el favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que él sienta lo que siento.

Sola, tan sola, tan sola.

Anda hazme el favor yo te imploro

Que el sepa que lo añoro.

Soledad.

Soledad…

Vestida de noche o de claridad.

Me dices al oído que él no volverá.

No me das ningún consuelo, pero hablas con la verdad.

Si, amalo como a ninguno.

Que no quiera saber más del mundo.

Que no reconozca familia.

Que no conciba sin ti la vida.

Que por un beso el aguante desprecios.

Y que sueñe envuelto en desvelos.

Que sea su alegría tus migajas

De rodillas llorándote gracias

Entonces, solo entonces,

Que sepa, que lo sepa,

Que es por mí que te tiene

Que es por mí que te siente…

Sola, tan sola, tan sola.

Anda hazme el favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que él sienta lo que siento.

Sola, tan sola, tan sola.

Anda hazme el favor yo te imploro

Que el sepa que lo añoro.

Soledad.

* * *

6 meses después

Eran las 8 de la noche y Lisbon estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando algo de comer. No podía sacarse a Jane de la cabeza. Le otorgaron dos semanas de vacaciones. Y esa semana se habia convertido en seis meses. No sabía nada de él. No contestaba sus llamadas ni sus correos electrónicos.

Estaba demasiado preocupada.

Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y se las lavó. Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al ver quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Tocó la manija y suspiro para calmarse. Abrió la puerta.

Lisbon: "Al fin apareces." Trató de decir lo mas sería posible. "Seis meses, Jane. Seis, meses. Donde demonios estabas metido? No contestas mis llamadas, no contestas mis emails."

Jane: "Puedo pasar?" Su voz se escuchaba ronca.

Lisbon le cedió el paso y cerró la puerta tras ambos. Cruzó los brazos y miró la espalda de Jane. Cuando él se volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos, su cara de disgusto pasó a ser una de preocupación.

Lisbon: "Dios, Jane, hace cuanto no duermes?" Se acercó para verlo con más detenimiento. Se notaba a simple vista las ojeras que tenia.

Jane: "Siempre he tenido problemas de sueño. No es nuevo."

Lisbon: "Si, pero…."

Jane caminó y se sentó en el sofá de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "El cuerpo necesita descanso, Jane."

Jane: "Descanso…" Dijo mirando al vacio.

Lisbon: "No puedes seguir así." Se sentó al lado de él. "Comiste algo?"

Jane: "No tengo hambre."

Lisbon suspiró.

Lisbon: "Cuando fue la última vez que comiste?"

Jane: "Me tomé una taza de té al medio día."

Lisbon: "Eso no es comida, Jane." Se levantó de inmediato. "Te prepararé algo."

Jane: "No hace falta, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Si, si hace falta. Debes alimentarte y descansar. Te vas a enfermar si no lo haces. Si no es que estás enfermo ya. Quieres caer en el hospital?"

Jane: "Hospitales… ack."

Lisbon: "Pues tienes que cuidarte."

Lisbon preparó dos sándwiches de pavo para ambos.

Lisbon: " Donde estuviste metido todo este tiempo?" Dijo sentándose a su lado y entregándole el plato.

Él lo tomó y suspiró.

Jane: "Por ahí."

Lisbon: "Por ahí. Jane… puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees."

Jane: "No quiero estorbar…"

Lisbon: "No eres un estorbo, Jane. Lo sabes."

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

Lisbon: "Te sientes mal, verdad?"

Jane la miró a los ojos un momento.

Jane: "Algo." No valía la pena mentir. Se sentía fatal.

Lisbon: "Dolor de cabeza?"

Jane asintió.

Lisbon: "Te daré algo para eso."

Lisbon fue al botiquín del baño y buscó algo para el dolor de cabeza. Maldita sea. Que ganas de abofetearlo tenia, pero no podía. Lo tenia de vuelta. Lo adoraba. No quería alejarlo. Cuando regreso a la sala encontró a Jane sentado, pero dormido en el sofá. Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

Lisbon: "Jane. Recuéstate. Si te quedas en esa posición amanecerás terrible." Tocó su hombro. "Jane." Añadió.

El hombre había caído en un profundo sueño, pero se movió hacia Lisbon y terminó abrazándola colocando su cabeza de lado en el centro de su pecho. Ella se quedó algo cortada. No sabía el porqué. Anteriormente ya lo había besado y había intentado llevárselo a la cama. En fin, no dudó en aprovecharse de la situación. Sonrió y acarició su cabello, su mejilla y su espalda dulcemente hasta el cansancio.

XXX

En la mañana, él fue el primero en despertar. Estaba en los brazos de alguien. Olía a canela. Escuchaba los latidos fuertes de su corazón. Levantó la vista del pecho de Lisbon para encontrarse con su cara. Estaba dormida. Se apartó poco a poco de ella para no despertarla. Miró el reloj y luego la volvió a mirar. Se levantó y se fue de su casa.

Al poco tiempo, Lisbon despertó. Jane no estaba. Había sido un sueño el que él hubiese ido a su casa? Pero luego vio los dos platos de comida en la mesita de la sala y sonrió. Había ido a verla. Lo había tenido en sus brazos luego de seis largos meses. Maldito. Seis meses de angustia. Como hubiese querido besarlo y mucho más, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que cederle espacio. Tenía que ser paciente. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

* * *

Uhhh. Cuanto tiempo sin hacer un update de esta historia? xD Lo siento!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Ágil como el agua,

Fuerte como el viento,

Duro como el tiempo.

Me niegas la entrada

Una y tantas veces

Vivo del intento.

Es que soy imparable contigo.

Indomable es lo que siento.

Eres intocable, oh tu corazón.

Tanto que te busco,

Tanto que te alejo,

Tanto que no quiero.

Son tantas las hormonas

Que le ganan la batalla a todos mis miedos

Es que soy imparable contigo!

Indomable es lo que siento!

Eres intocable.

Tu corazón.

Imparable por ti soy…

Inexplicable es el sufrimiento…

Inalcanzable es tu corazón.

Pero soy imparable contigo

Indomable es lo que siento.

Eres intocable,

Tu corazón.

* * *

Una semana después

Rigsby: "Chicos, no lo van a creer." Dijo acercándose a la sala de descanso.

Van Pelt: "Que sucede?"

Rigsby: "Acabo de ver a Jane entrar a la oficina de Hightower."

Van Pelt: "Que? En serio?" Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cho: "Ya era hora. Quisiera unas vacaciones así." Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

XXX

Hightower: "Tanto tiempo, Patrick."

Jane: "Si. Lo siento." Estaba sentado al frente del escritorio de la directora del CBI.

Hightower: "Podías haber pedido una licencia sin paga. Yo no iba a negártela."

Jane: "Lo sé. Es solo que en aquel momento no podía pensar con claridad."

Hightower: "Nos tenias preocupados."

Jane: "Si y lo siento mucho."

Hightower: "Que te trae por aquí ahora?"

Jane: "Quiero volver a trabajar."

Hightower: "Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?

Jane: "Es lo único que tengo."

Hightower: "No vayas a desaparecer otra vez sin decir nada." Lo miró de reojo.

Jane: "No lo haré. Lo prometo."

Hightower: "Ok. Bienvenido de nuevo."

Jane: "Gracias."

XXX

Jane salió de la oficina y miró hacia los chicos quienes lo miraban contentos, excepto Cho, pero Jane sabía que sí lo estaba.

Caminó hacia ellos sonriendo levemente. Los tres se confundieron en abrazos hacia Jane. Lisbon salió de la oficina y los vio.

Su corazón se aceleró. Jane estaba en el CBI. Tenía su ropa de trabajo y su tarjeta de identificación estaba en su chaqueta. Se sentía tan contenta de verlo otra vez. Respiró profundo. Aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo hacia él y estrecharlo en sus brazos. Volvió a entrar a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio. Comenzó a ordenar las cosas encima de él. Sintió como la puerta se abrió.

Jane: "Hey."

Lisbon se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

Lisbon: "Hey."

Jane se acercó un poco al escritorio.

Lisbon: "Te fuiste el otro día sin despedirte. Ni siquiera sé para que fuiste."

Jane: "Quería verte. Y no me despedí porque estabas profundamente dormida. No quise molestarte."

Lisbon: "Una nota aunque sea." Le sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jane: "No hizo falta. No estás molesta."

Lisbon: "Quien dice?"

Jane: "Me lo dice tu mirada, tu sonrisa."

Lisbon: "Buscaré como vengarme." Trató de ponerse seria, pero su alegría era tanta que no lo logró.

Jane: "Eso quiero verlo."

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose ambos.

Jane: "Te extrañé." Dijo sin pensar.

Lisbon: "Si? Y eso por qué?" Lo miró sonriendo. "No tenias a quien fastidiarle la paciencia?" Sonrió divertida ahora.

Él le sonrió algo triste. Lisbon lo notó rápidamente su tristeza. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

Lisbon: "Porque regresaste?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Jane: "Necesitaba volver."

Lisbon: "Pero tienes una lucha interna aquí." Dijo tocando el centro de su pecho. "Aquí me tienes, Jane. Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea."

Jane: "Yo…" Estaba nervioso sin duda.

Lisbon se acercó a él un poco más. Ambos estaban a centímetros el uno del otro.

Lisbon: "Dime lo que sea."

Jane se quedó sin palabras en frente de Lisbon. No quería enfrentar la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Lisbon: "Yo te puedo ayudar."

Pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jane y acarició parte de sus rizos. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. La tercera vez que lo besa. El devolvió el beso. Ella sonrió en su boca. Jane la quería. Lisbon no tenía la menor duda de ello. El la cubrió con sus brazos e intensificó el beso. Luego paró en seco.

Jane: "Esto no está bien." Dijo con su frente pegada a la de ella.

Lisbon: "Por qué, Jane? Por qué te cierras así? No dejes que tu corazón sea intocable. Déjame ser parte de tu vida."

Jane: "No quiero que te haga daño. Tengo miedo de que te haga daño."

Lisbon: "Porque me haría daño?"

Jane: "Porque no me quiere ver feliz y su mejor manera de hacerlo es haciéndole daño a las personas que amo. Lo sabes."

"…a las personas que amo."

"…a las personas que amo."

Lisbon: "Me amas?"

Ya lo había dicho. Debía aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Jane: "Es inexplicable el sentimiento..."

Lisbon lo besó ahora con más fuerza.

Lisbon: "Yo también te amo, Jane."

Jane: "Por favor, Lisbon." Dijo suspirando. "Por esto no había regresado antes. Sabía que no podría contenerme contigo."

Lisbon: "Pues no te contengas."

Jane: "No puedo… no puedo. No podemos. Aun no. No hasta que él ya esté fuera del panorama."

Lisbon soltó a Jane molesta.

Jane: "Lisbon tienes que entenderme. No soportaría que nada malo te pasara."

Lisbon: "Jane, soy policía. Se cuidarme sola."

Jane: "Claro. Ya no recuerdas que estuvimos los tres secuestrados? Lisbon, pudiste haber muerto en aquel momento."

Lisbon: "Pero no ocurrió."

Jane: "No. Murió Annie."

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Nada, Lisbon. Te quiero. Si. Pero no debemos…"

Lisbon: "Mantengámoslo en secreto."

Jane: "En secreto… en secreto. Tú crees que Red John es imbécil?"

Lisbon: "Sabes qué? Vete."

Jane: "Lisbon, por favor. No estés molesta conmigo. Entiéndeme."

Lisbon: "Tu entiéndeme a mí."

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Lisbon: "Largo."

Jane se quedó mirándola en silencio. Luego bajó la vista y salió de su oficina. Lisbon se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llorar en silencio.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Tengo tanto miedo de perderte

de estar a tu lado y no merecerte

y siento tanto miedo, tanto miedo

que no puedo dormir, que no puedo creer

que estoy enamorado hipnotizado

y que no es mentira.

Perdóname si yo te he lastimado

si mi forma de amar para ti no tiene sentido

no tengo más para dar

y que puedo decirte para remediarlo

si no tengo otra formar de verlo

otra forma de amarte.

Esta es mi única verdad.

* * *

Jane sabía que Lisbon debía estar llorando en la oficina. Odiaba hacerla sentir así. El estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque eso significara distanciamiento entre ambos. Pasó su mano por su frente en el sofá.

Van Pelt: "Todo bien, Jane?"

El levantó la vista y se encontró con la suya. Le sonrió con dulzura.

Jane: "Bien."

Hightower: "Hay un nuevo caso agentes." Dijo caminando hacia ellos. "Es un favor."

Jane: "No puedo esperar." Dijo con sarcasmo y levantándose del sofá. Es el colmo. Su primer día luego de las largas vacaciones y tiene que ser un caso de alguien importante.

Hightower tocó su brazo suavemente cuando pasó por su lado.

Hightower: "Hoy es tu primer día. Por favor, espera un poco antes de que empieces con… tu sabes."

Jane le sonrió.

Jane: "Oh, Madeline, se que extrañas esos dolores de cabeza que te hago pasar."

Hightower : "Solo no hagas tanto alboroto. Lo prometes?"

Jane sonrió como un niño pequeño y siguió caminando.

Hightower: "Oh, Dios. Otra vez a la carga con este." Dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo sus dedos índice y corazón en su frente.

XXX

Lisbon: "Van Pelt y Rigsby conmigo, Jane con Cho." Dijo con seriedad y caminando hacia el ascensor.

Jane colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y se quedó observando cómo se alejaba hacia el ascensor. Cho comenzó a caminar hacia él. Vio que Jane no movió ningún musculo y le habló.

Cho: "Vienes o qué?"

Jane se limitó a asentir y siguió a Cho.

XXX

Adelante en la camioneta iban Lisbon, Rigsby y Van Pelt. Cho los seguía con su auto.

Cho: "Soy yo, o vi tensión entre ustedes?"

El comentario sacó a Jane de su trance.

Jane: "Que?"

Cho: "Entre tú y Lisbon."

Jane: "No hay tensión."

Cho lo miró y luego miró hacia el frente.

Cho: "Y eso?"

Jane: "Qué?"

Cho: "Que paso con nuestra amistad?"

Jane: "Cho, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sé que me vas a decir: 'Eres un idiota. Por qué hiciste eso?.. Blablá."

Cho: "Tan malo fue?"

Jane suspiró.

Cho: "Mucho cuidado con lastimar a Lisbon."

Ahora Jane miró a Cho. Cho se dio cuenta de su reacción.

Cho: "Oh, no es lo que crees. Es simplemente que ella te quiere. Merece ser feliz. Los dos merecen serlo. No cometas estupideces. Aunque por lo que me dijiste creo que ya es tarde."

Jane cruzó los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cho lo observó y también suspiró. No volvieron a tocar el tema el resto del camino.

XXX

Horas después, Lisbon salió molesta del lugar de los hechos. Camino por el jardín con botella de agua en mano.

Lisbon: "Esta gente quiere que uno haga magia para atrapar a los malos. Ni que yo tuviera la barita de Harry Potter. Maldita sea. Como me sacan de quicio. " Luego gruño más molesta aun.

Jane: "Relájate." Dijo acercándose a ella. "Estas demostrando a todos lo tensa que estas. Eso no es bueno."

Lisbon ignoró completamente a Jane. Siguió caminando dejándolo solo.

XXX

El caso dejó de serlo cuando las pruebas apuntaban a que había sido un accidente. Jane no necesito mucho tiempo para explicarlo.

XXX

Días después, las cosas no habían mejorado entre ambos. Lisbon solo hablaba lo necesario con Jane. Nada personal, solo sobre los casos. El trató varias veces de hablar con ella, pero luego desistió.

Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt regresaron de la hora de almuerzo. Lisbon no porque salió media hora tarde.

Mensajero: "Hay una carta aquí para el señor Jane."

Rigsby: "Oh. Ok. Gracias. Se la haré llegar."

Rigsby entró a la sala de descanso con la carta en mano.

Rigsby: "Solo llevas unos cuantos días de vuelta y ya recibes correos." Dijo enarcando una ceja y entregando la carta a Jane.

Jane: "Mmmm. Interesante." Dijo tomándola en las manos.

Decidió abrirla allí en el sofá. La cara sonriente fue lo primero que pudo observar al final de la carta. Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y a temblar.

Rigsby: "Que es? Estas pálido."

Jane tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Lisbon.

1 timbre, 2 timbres…

Jane: "Vamos."

3 timbres, 4 timbres… Jane colgó.

Jane: "Van Pelt, llama a Lisbon por favor."

Van Pelt: "Para qué?"

Jane: "Llámala."

Cho: "Que sucede?"

Jane le entregó el papel a Cho para que lo leyera y se dirigió a la oficina de Hightower.

Cho: "Oh.. Mierda."

Van Pelt: "No contesta."

Rigsby: "Que es?

Cho colocó el papel encima del escritorio de Van Pelt. Los tres se arremolinaron para observarlo.

…

Señor Jane:

Fue un error que usted regresara al CBI. Parece que no acaba de entender lo que ha sucedido con las dos personas que lo rodeaban y que eran las más importantes en su vida. Lo comprendo. Es un choque fuerte, pero para mi aún esto no es suficiente como para que usted pague por lo que me hizo. Sera un placer volver a verle. La agente Lisbon le envía saludos.

Red John

…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sé que nunca hubo nadie como tú

Todo es diferente brilla a media luz

Sé que me haces falta, se que tú me calmas

No puedo evitarlo necesito hablarte

Tengo que contarte

Que es tan difícil respirar de solo pensar que tu no estas

Rescátame

Ayúdame

Que ciego fui

No sé si te tengo o te perdí.

Escúchame

Ya lo entendí

Dime como puedo hacer?

Si te tengo o te perdí.

Falta todavía tanto para dar

Hay mucho perdido por recuperar

Dime que tú quieres un último intento

Aun tenemos tiempo

Solo te pido una señal

Ábreme una puerta para entrar

Rescátame

Ayúdame

Que ciego fui

No sé si te tengo o te perdí.

Escúchame

Ya lo entendí

Dime como puedo hacer?

Y en cada mirada

Se abre una ventana

Un horizonte que se acerca como un nuevo amanecer.

Es fuerte el deseo de amarte sin miedo.

YO TE QUIERO.

Rescátame

Ayúdame

Que ciego fui

No sé si te tengo o te perdí

Escúchame

YA LO ENTENDI

Dime como puedo hacer?

Si te tengo o te perdí.

* * *

Jane: "Esto es mi culpa."

Hightower: "Esto no es culpa de nadie." Dijo mirando a Jane seriamente.

Jane: "Es mi culpa. No debí haber regresado..." Apretó los ojos y suspiró. "No debí…."

Hightower: "Jane, tienes que calmarte." Dijo deteniéndose en frente de él.

Jane: "Que me calme?... Que me calme?" Comenzó a dar vueltas en la oficina de la directora.

Hightower: "No sacas nada con ponerte así. Haremos la búsqueda de inmediato. La encontraremos."

Jane: "Por qué no se mete conmigo? Solo conmigo!" Gritó.

XXX

Su voz se escuchó fuera en los pasillos. El equipo miró hacia la oficina.

Van Pelt: "Dios, tenemos que encontrarla."

Cho: "Es Red John."

Van Pelt: "No podemos permitir que le haga daño!"

Rigsby: "Hay que ver si llegó a almorzar a la cafetería donde siempre va."

XXX

Hightower: "Porque quiere jugar contigo psicológicamente…."

Jane: "Pues lo logra! Lo logra." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina.

Hightower: "A dónde vas?" Levantó la voz.

Jane: "Necesito pensar. No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras él…." No terminó la oración y salió de la oficina.

Cho: "A dónde vas, Jane?"

Jane: "A buscarla."

Rigsby: "Sabes dónde está?"

Jane: "No, pero pronto lo sabré."

XXX

Lisbon tenía las manos atadas y estaba con su boca y sus ojos cubiertos. Sintió como el hombre la sacó de la camioneta y la hizo caminar a la fuerza. Escuchó una puerta de metal abrirse. El hombre la lanzó hacia el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos sintió otra vez las manos fuertes sobre ella. La levantaron del suelo y la llevaron a una esquina.

Red John: "Bueno, agente Lisbon. Vamos a darle al señor Jane una prueba de fuego."

XXX

Mientras Jane y los chicos conducían hacia donde se suponía que Lisbon iba a almorzar, Jane recibió una llamada de un numero bloqueado. El contestó con un hilo de voz, pues imaginaba quien era.

Jane: "…Hello."

Red John: "Hello, señor Jane. Que tal su día?"

Jane: "Donde está?"

Red John: "Esta bien, por ahora."

Jane: "Donde está?"

Red John: "Señor Jane, tengo un trato para usted."

Jane: "Escucho."

Red John: "Muy bien… Si encuentra a su querida agente con vida, me dejará en paz. Usted sigue su camino, y yo el mío y todos felices y contentos."

Jane: "Donde está?"

Red John le dio la dirección. Jane se desvió del camino a la cafetería y siguió a la dirección que le había dado Red John. No era demasiado lejos.

Rigsby: "A donde va?" Dijo cuando vio su auto desviarse. Ellos iban detrás.

Cho: "No lo sé. Vamos a la cafetería primero."

Van Pelt tomó su teléfono y llamó a Jane. Jane miró la pantalla y vio que era Van Pelt. No contestó la llamada.

XXX

Jane llegó al lugar abandonado que antes era una fábrica de velas. Se bajó de su auto y corrió hacia el edificio. Abrió la puerta de metal y se adentró en el oscuro lugar. Escuchó un ruido. Miró hacia donde provenía. Era una rata cruzando por un tubo oxidado. Siguió caminando y la vio.

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Se acercó a ella. Al parecer estaba colgando de algo. Una soga.

Jane: "Lisbon!"

Ahora corrió hacia ella. Apartó su cabello de su rostro y se horrorizó. Estaba colgada de su cuello a la soga. Sus pies estaban a medio pie de distancia del suelo. Jane la tomó en sus brazos para levantarla.

Jane: "Lisbon!" La llamó desesperado.

Con una mano sacó la soga de su cuello. La tomó en sus brazos y la acostó boca arriba en el suelo. Pasó sus manos por su rostro húmedo de sudor. Estaba pálida. Sus labios estaban azules.

Jane: "No! No!"

XXX

Los chicos se bajaron en la cafetería. Van Pelt encontró el auto de Lisbon en el estacionamiento. Todo parecía en orden. Cho fue a preguntar a la mesera mientras Rigsby preguntaba a la cajera. Lisbon no llegó a almorzar.

Van Pelt miró a los alrededores del auto. Vio sangre en el suelo.

Van Pelt: "Rigsby!"

Rigsby: "Que sucede?"

Van Pelt: "Creo que se la llevaron cuando bajó del auto. Hay sangre aquí."

Rigsby se agachó en el suelo para observar.

Cho se acercó y vio la situacion.

Cho: "A dónde diablos la llevó?" Cho sacó su libreta de apuntes y se dirigió a buscar testigos.

XXX

Operadora: "Cual es su emergencia?"

Jane: "Necesito una ambulancia." Dijo con nerviosismo.

Operadora: "Ok. Dígame su nombre y que sucede."

Jane: "Soy Patrick Jane. Necesito una ambulancia para una mujer inconsciente. Su nombre es Teresa Lisbon. Tiene 35 años. La encontré… con una soga al cuello. No está respirando."

Operadora: "Ok. Cuanto tiempo lleva así?"

Jane: "No lo sé! Yo.. acabo de encontrarla!"

Operadora: "Verifique si tiene pulso. Con su dedo índice toque el lado izquierdo de su cuello."

Jane obedeció.

Jane: "No lo encuentro." Se desesperó.

Operadora: "Ok, Patrick, tranquilo. Deme la dirección para enviar una ambulancia de inmediato."

Jane explicó donde estaban ubicados.

Operadora: "Perfecto. Van en camino. Quédese conmigo, mientras van, usted va a ser lo que yo le ordene. Ponga el teléfono en speakerphone y colóquelo a su lado. "

Jane: "Ok." Jane lo hizo.

Operadora: "Abra las vías respiratorias, Patrick. Incline la cabeza de la mujer hacia atrás."

Con las manos temblorosas, Jane hizo lo que la operadora le indicó.

Operadora: "Va a oprima la nariz, cubra su boca con la de ella y de dos soplos. Vea que el estomago se expanda."

Jane tomó aire como pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo exactamente lo que la operadora le ordenó.

Operadora: "Verifique si hay pulso o respira."

Jane colocó su cabeza de lado en frente de la de Lisbon. Aun no respiraba. Tocó su cuello. Tampoco tenía pulso.

Jane: "No. No tiene." Dijo ahora entre sollozos.

Operadora: "Ok, Patrick. Ponerse más nervioso no resuelve nada. Tiene que tratar de calmarse. De dos soplos más."

Jane volvió a cerrar la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgas y dio dos soplos en la boca de Lisbon.

Operadora: "Colóquese de rodillas a un costado de ella. Busque con sus dedos en el pecho. Debe encontrar un pequeño hueco."

Jane buscó en el pecho de Lisbon. El nerviosismo no lo hacía encontrar nada. Abrió la camisa de Lisbon en esa área y volvió a buscar.

Jane: "Lo encontré."

Operadora: "Bien. Va a entrelazar sus manos en el hueco y va a dar 15 masajes. Oprima de abajo hacia arriba. Dos soplos más, 15 masajes más. Hágalo alrededor de un minuto, Patrick."

Jane dio los 15 masajes. Observaba su rostro mientras lo hacía. Sopló dos veces su boca. Volvió a dar otros 15 masajes.

Janes: "Vamos, Teresa. No me hagas esto. Por favor…"

Operadora: "Siga así, Patrick. Trate de mantenerse tranquilo. Lo está haciendo bien. Pronto llegará la ayuda."

XXX

Cho consiguió información de hacia dónde se dirigió una camioneta con un hombre y una mujer adentro.

Van Pelt llamó al CBI para informarlo.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la fábrica. Cuando entraron, vieron a Jane dándole CPR a Lisbon en el suelo.

Van Pelt: "Dios mío."

Escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia cerca. Cho se acercó a Jane. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Tocó su hombro.

Jane: "No reacciona… no reacciona." Dijo Jane completamente derrotado. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Cho verificó los signos vitales de Lisbon.

Cho: "Llevatelo." Dijo a Rigsby refiriéndose a Jane.

Jane: "No! No. Maldición." Se negó.

Rigsby: "La ambulancia está aquí. Se ocuparan de ella ahora." Dijo a Jane tratando de calmarlo.

Los chicos vieron a los paramédicos entrar y ocuparse rápidamente de la agente senior. Jane se quedó observando mientras lo hacían.

Van Pelt: "Jane."

Jane sintió una mano en su brazo derecho. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su mente estaba completamente bloqueada otra vez. Era la segunda vez que esto le sucedía. Solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Jane: "Por favor, no te vayas. No te vayas."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Si hiciera una lista de mis errores

de los menores hasta los peores

que expusiera todas las heridas

los fracasos, desamores y las mentiras.

Ofreceré el aroma del ámbar

ofreceré el cedro y mis lagrimas

con la paciencia del mar esperaré

toda una vida a que sane la confianza.

Si volviera a comenzar,

no tendría tiempo de reparar.

Si hiciera un viaje a mis adentros

y sobreviviera a los lamentos

pediría fuerzas para decir cuanto lo siento

si volviera en un viaje a mis adentros.

Si volviera a comenzar,

no tendría tiempo de reparar

el agua derramada está

la sed que siento no saciará.

Cuantas cosas más puedo guardar?

Cuantas cosas puedo atesorar?

Dulce tentación de dejarlo todo.

Cuanto espacio más quiero ocupar?

Cuantas cosas me puedo llevar?

dulce tentación...

de dejarlo todo.

* * *

Su cabello desaliñado, su barba ligeramente crecida, sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y las horas perdidas de sueño...

Jane: "Aunque ellos digan que no te levantarás, yo sé que lo harás. Yo lo sé. Porque ellos… ellos no saben nada." Decía sonriendo ligeramente mientras observaba a la agente sénior quien estaba en el área de intensivo del hospital.

En la puerta de la habitación se encontraban Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt. Jane no se dio cuenta de ello.

Cho: "Cuanto lleva así?" Dijo acercándose a Rigsby.

Rigsby: "Tres días."

Van Pelt: "Si ustedes no le dicen nada, yo lo haré."

Rigsby: "Oye, ya lo intenté, pero no escucha a nadie."

Jane: "Tu puedes más que esto. Has podido conmigo todo este tiempo." Se rió. "Oye, estoy muy cansado para irme tras de Red John ahora." Dijo ahora con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. "Juro, Lisbon, juro que si te levantas de aquí, olvidaré todo. Lo olvidaré. Te lo prometo. Lo prometo."

Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la persona.

Van Pelt: "No puedes seguir así, Jane." Dijo agachándose a su lado. "Solo… mírate. Necesitas dormir, descansar al menos. Tienes que estar fuerte para ella."

Jane: "Gracias por preocuparte, Grace, pero estoy bien."

Van Pelt lo miró con cara de desaprobación.

Van Pelt: "Al menos, ve a comer algo."

Jane miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "No tengo hambre."

Van Pelt: "Claro que debes tener. Que no la sientas es otra cosa. Anda. Vamos."

Jane: "Si me lo compras tú."

Van Pelt: "Perfecto. Ahora seré yo tu alcancía." Dijo sonriéndole. "No te acostumbres."

Jane sonrió levemente.

Van Pelt: "Vas a venir?"

Jane lo pensó por un momento.

Jane: "Está bien."

Jane se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a Lisbon y dio un suave y dulce beso en su frente. Acarició su cabello suavemente y se colocó las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos del abrigo. La miró por unos instantes y salió del cuarto con Van Pelt.

Van Pelt miró a Cho y a Rigsby.

Van Pelt: "Yo pude, y ustedes no!" Dijo en forma de broma.

Jane: "Oh… haciendo apuestas a mis espaldas?"

Van Pelt: "Que quieres comer?"

Jane: "Algo caliente estaría bien. Me estoy congelando del frio." Dijo mientras caminaban.

XXX

Rigsby y Cho estaban sentados en un banco situado justo en frente del cuarto de Lisbon.

Rigsby: "Crees que se levante?" Dijo mirando al cristal.

Cho tomó un respiro algo largo.

Cho: "He leído que una mujer despertó hace días después de llevar seis años en coma."

Rigsby: "Seis años? Eso es mucho tiempo. Entonces si crees que podría despertar?"

Cho: "La jefa es una mujer muy fuerte. Y Jane, Jane la ama. Los dos se aman. Por qué no tener la oportunidad de volver a empezar?"

XXX

Jane: "Si se va… me iré con ella."

Van Pelt: "No digas eso, Jane. No puedes dejarlo todo así como así."

Jane: "Es que no tengo nada que dejar. No lo entiendes? No tengo nada."

Van Pelt: "Nos tienes a nosotros." Dijo mientras tocaba su mano encima de la mesa de la cafetería.

Jane: "Gracias por estar aquí conmigo."

Van Pelt: "No tienes nada que agradecer."

XXX

Sintieron los sonidos de las maquinas en el cuarto de Lisbon. Cho y Rigsby se levantaron rápidamente. Corrieron al cuarto. Lisbon había despertado y estaba muy alterada ya que tenía las maquinas colocadas incluyendo la de respiración artificial.

Rigsby: "Oh por Dios!"

Cho: "Que te dije?"

Los doctores corrieron a su auxilio.

"Hay que quitar la manga." Escucharon gritar a uno.

"Tranquilícese. Está en el hospital. Estará bien. Tenemos que retirar la manga. Exhale a la cuenta de tres."

Lo hicieron y rápidamente le coloraron una mascarilla de oxigeno.

"Esto es increíble. Como es posible?" Dijo uno.

Cho: "Hay que avisar a Jane." Dijo mirando a Rigsby y dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

XXX

Van Pelt vio que Cho se acercaba con algo de prisa hacia ellos. Jane estaba de espaldas. Notó la expresión de Van Pelt y se volteó para observar. Se levantó de la silla de inmediato.

Jane: "Que sucede?"

Cho: "Lisbon despertó."

Van Pelt se llevó las manos a la boca de la alegría y Jane se quedó petrificado por un instante. Salió a la cafetería. Trató de contener las ganas de correr. Llegó a intensivo tan rápido como pudo. Se detuvo en la puerta.

Allí estaba. Sonriéndole al doctor. Jane caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Podrían estar así minutos, horas o días.

"Regreso en un momento." Dijo el médico.

Jane sonrió un poco al doctor y le cedió el paso. Se acercó más a la cama.

Jane: "Bienvenida."

Lisbon: "Te ves fatal." Susurró.

Jane: "Mmm…" Bajó la mirada.

Lisbon: "Yo me veo mejor que tú."

Jane sonrió.

Lisbon: "Por qué no dejas de estar parado ahí como un tonto y me besas?"

Jane se sentó a su lado en la cama y besó su frente.

Jane: "Y por qué tú no te callas? Tienes que estar lastimada." Dijo colocando un fleco del cabello de Lisbon detrás de su oreja.

Lisbon: "Solo ese beso me vas a dar?"

Comenzó a quitarse la mascarilla.

Jane: "No.. no. Que haces? Déjatela puesta." Dijo tocando la mascarilla para colocarla en su lugar.

Lisbon: "No hasta que me beses."

Jane besó los labios de Lisbon. Una, dos, tres veces. Le colocó otra vez la mascarilla. Suspiró.

Lisbon: "Entonces dejarás todo atrás. Lo olvidarás."

Jane se quedó mirándola algo sorprendido.

Lisbon: "Te he estado escuchando todo este tiempo."

Jane: "En serio?"

Lisbon colocó sus manos en la cama e intento moverse.

Jane: "Pero… que haces? Solo dime qué quieres y yo lo hago…"

Lisbon: "Te ves cansado. Te quiero aquí conmigo."

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Lisbon: "Teresa."

Jane: "Teresa, no cabemos los dos aquí."

Lisbon: "Claro que cabemos."

Jane terminó acostándose de costado en la cama abrazando a Lisbon y colocando su mentón en el hombro y su frente en la mejilla de ella. Lisbon podía sentir la respiración de él en su cuello.

Lisbon: "Por cierto… aféitate, quieres?"

Los dos sonrieron. Sentir su olor y la temperatura cálida de su cuerpo lo relajó por completo. Quedó dormido al poco tiempo.

Rigsby: "Veo reconciliacion?" Dijo mirando por el cristal.

Cho sonrió levemente.

Cho: "Me alegro por los dos."

Van Pelt: "Yo también."


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Pasando por tantas situaciones  
algunas difíciles  
otras no tanto.

Aprendí que el amor es solo un adjetivo  
para todos los síntomas que tenemos  
al ver a alguien no nos mueve el piso.

Equivocadamente pensé que  
amar era sentir mariposas  
en el estomago.

Comprendí que es mucho mas...  
amar a alguien es extrañarlo  
aunque está a tu lado.  
Es mirarlo y saber que es lo que piensa  
es no tener miedo de hablar...  
es ser tu mismo.

Amar a alguien es sentir que vuelas  
y caes al mismo tiempo  
Es soñar despierto  
y vivir la realidad en cada momento.  
es no pensar en el final.

Es ser feliz y disfrutar en momento  
vivir espontaneamente  
y progresar juntos.

Amar a alguien es saber que esta junto a ti aunque te encuentres solo.

Ese amor es único y tan valioso  
que siempre se esconde detras  
de ilusiones...

Amar con el alma es sentirse uno solo  
siendo concientes de sus diferencias.

* * *

Jane: "Sabía que ibas a despertar." Dijo acostado a su lado en la cama del hospital.

Lisbon: "Oh. Eres psíquico ahora." Dijo en tono de burla.

El sonrió un poco.

Jane: "Como te sientes?"

Lisbon: "No te voy a mentir. Me duele bastante la cabeza y..." Dijo llevando su mano cerca de su cuello.

Jane: "Qué pasó?" Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Lisbon: "No recuerdo. Solo sé que iba de camino a almorzar y que me bajé del auto en el estacionamiento de la cafetería…."

Jane notó como Lisbon se tensó.

Jane: "Está bien. Tranquila."

Lisbon: "Cuantos días han pasado?"

Jane: "Como sabes que han sido días?"

Lisbon: "Tu barba." Dijo tocando su mentón.

Jane: "Mmm… Varios días."

Lisbon: "Y tú no te has movido de aquí?"

Jane no dijo nada.

Lisbon: "Eso es inhumano. No tenías porqué hacerlo."

Jane: "Si tenía porqué, créeme que si."

Lisbon ocultó la mirada. Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería verse más frágil de lo que estaba.

Jane: "Que sucede?"

Lisbon: "Tenía que pasar esto para que entendieras?"

Jane: "Lisbon… Lo siento. De verdad lo lamento."

La escuchó sollozar.

Jane: "No. Por favor, no llores. No llores." Dijo acurrucándola en sus brazos y colocando su mentón en la cabeza de ella. "Lisbon, mírame." Dijo agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos. "Mírame."

Ella lo hizo.

Jane: "Quiero que sepas, que si estoy aquí contigo, ahora… no es por lastima, ni por bondad, ni nobleza. Me he dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo que tú eres a quien quiero. Eres la mujer de mis sueños y no pienso perderte."

Lisbon: "Y Annie?"

Jane: "Ella… fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida. La amé mucho, pero ya es pasado."

Lisbon: "Así que olvidarás…"

Jane respiró profundo.

Jane: "Si, olvidaré porque no voy a seguir con algo que te lastima, que nos lastima a ambos."

Lisbon: "Júralo."

Jane: "Lo juro. Lo juro mil veces y que me parta un rayo si hago lo contrario."

Lisbon: "Tu eres mi verdadero amor, Patrick."

Jane: "Perdona por haberte lastimado."

Lisbon: "Tan pronto pueda, te patearé." Dijo seria y con sentimiento.

Jane: "Lo siento…"

Lisbon: "Oh. Cierra la boca." Dijo besando sus labios.

Fueron interrumpidos por el equipo que entro y los vio besándose, pero ni por nada del mundo se fueron, al contrario.

Lisbon: "Hey chicos. Hola."

Van Pelt: "Como esta, jefa?"

Lisbon: "Pues…"

Jane: "Estará bien. Yo me encargare de eso."

Lisbon: "Puedo sola."

Jane: "Si, si, Super Woman."

Lisbon golpeó a Jane por un costado.

Jane: "Auch." Dijo sobándose.

Cho: "Nos tenia preocupados. A todos."

Lisbon: "Oh chicos. Estoy bien. De verdad, pero gracias."

Jane: "Tenemos algo que decirles."

Los tres agentes se miraron.

Lisbon: "Tenemos?" Dijo sorprendida.

Cho: "Que están juntos? Que secreto." No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Hightower entró justo en ese momento.

Jane: "Si. Estamos juntos. Desde este momento, claro."

La directora del CBI quedó sorprendida y en shock por la noticia.

Hightower: "De que me perdí?"

Jane: "Hey Madeline!"

Cho: "Hora de irnos. Nos vemos después." Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Rigsby: "Eh… si. Adiós."

Van Pelt: "Vendré más tarde, jefa. Cuídese. Adiós, Jane."

Jane: "Gracias por todo."

La pelirroja asintió y salió de la habitación.

Hightower: "Primero que nada; me alegro de que este bien agente Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Gracias, jefa."

Hightower: "Patrick."

El asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Hightower: "Ahora explíquenme eso de que están juntos." Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Jane: "Algún problema con eso?"

Lisbon miró a Jane de reojo.

Hightower: "Bueno, según las reglas del CBI, pueden estarlo ya que tú no eres agente. Son dos adultos. Ustedes sabrán cómo comportarse durante horas de trabajo." Los miró a ambos. "Verdad?"

Lisbon: "Si, señora."

Jane asintió sonriendo.

XXX

Una semana después

Lisbon: "Patrick!"

Jane: "Mmmm?"

Lisbon: "Detente! Aquí no!"

Jane: "Oh, vamos… es tarde. No hay nadie. Siempre quise saber cómo sería hacerte el amor en tu sofá rojo." Dijo acariciando su cabello y besando su cuello.

Lisbon: "Jane!"

Jane apartó su cabeza del cuello de Lisbon y la miró a los ojos.

Jane: "OH! Ahora eres tú la que me aparta?"

Lisbon: "Sabes muy bien que aquí no podemos."

Jane suspiró.

Jane: "Hightower no está. La vi salir hace media hora." Dijo volviendo a besarla en los labios.

Lisbon: "No seas idiota. Espera a llegar a casa." Dijo apartándolo un poco.

Jane: "Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?"

Lisbon: "Sabes que sí." Dijo abrazada a su cuello.

Jane: "Está bien."

Jane: "Me debes la del sofá." Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Lisbon: "Tengo uno muy parecido en casa."

Jane: "No es lo mismo."

Lisbon: "No es lo mismo?" Dijo separándose completamente. "Debería golpearte por eso."

Jane: "Ah… ya sabes a lo que me refiero… el morbo.. La tensión de ser encontrados…" Dijo acercándose esta vez más y atrayéndola hacia su pecho agarrándola por su cintura.

Lisbon: "No, no y no." Dijo, pero una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Agarró sus cosas y para salir de su oficina.

Jane: "Hey, Lisbon."

Lisbon se detuvo y lo miró.

Jane: "Te amo." Dijo esta vez con seriedad.

Lisbon: "Yo también." Dijo acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios. "Vámonos. Ya es tarde."

Cumpliría su promesa. Olvidaría a Red John y comenzaría una nueva vida junto a una mujer a la que amaba y se sentía igual de amado. Al fin, después de todo, el amor, el verdadero amor siempre triunfa.

FIN


End file.
